Digimon 02
by Miriel
Summary: Imaginez un instant que les garçons sont des filles et les filles des garçons... qu'est-ce que cela donnerait? Voici donc l'histoire de la saison 2 dans ce contexte! PARTIE UN DU CHAPITRE 4!
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai ressament découvert une vielle fic d'il y a deux ans sur les Digimons, qui m'a fait redécouvrir la série (du moins ma saison deux chérie ;)) Cette fic, la voici! Les garçons sont des filles, les filles des gars. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait sérieux ;)_

_Le but de l'histoire est le même que celui de la saison deux, mais il y aura certains changements, dont les âges. Il y a cinq ans de différence entre la première aventures des Digisauveurs et la deuxième. « Davis, Yolei, TK, Kari et Ken » (changez ça au féminin-masculin :p) ont treize ans et « Cody » 11 ans. Les années ne sont pas les mêmes, elles aussi. L'aventure avec l'empereur des Digimons débutera donc en 2003._

_Pour ce qui est des niveaux scolaires, je me suis basée sur ceux du Québec. Si vous avez des questions sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas à demander_

_Ah, oui, chaque personnage est à part entière. Ex : que Dany soit Davis en fille ne veut pas dire qu'elle lui ressemble physiquement… même s'il est certain qu'il y aura des similarités._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !!!!!_

**PROLOGUE**

Une femme du début de la trentaine montait les escaliers d'un immeuble, une fillette de presque cinq ans accrochée à sa main. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus qui lui touchaient les épaules et deux grands yeux azurés.

La fillette, quant à elle, avait les yeux bruns et ses cheveux mauves qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Mais, hormis tout cela, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère lorsque cette dernière avait son age. C'était ce que les gens disaient et ils avaient tout à faire raison. Telle mère telle fille. Excepter peut-être que la fillette n'avait pas hérité du côté sombre de sa mère, heureusement.

La mère entraîna sa fille vers une porte où était inscrit le numéro 470. Elle y tambourina puis s'arrêta. Quelques coups suffisaient. Une minute plus tard, une autre femme ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci, contrairement à la première, abordait un cascade de cheveux blonds et ondulés qui s'arrêtaient au haut des omoplates. Ses yeux bleus étaient pâles et chaleureux.

Lorsqu'elle vit la mère, son regard s'illumina.

« Kim! S'écria-t-elle. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir! Mais qu'attends-tu? Entre voyons! »

La dénommée Kim sourit en entra, entraîna sa fille avec elle. L'autre femme se nommait Tina-Karina. Son prénom lui avait valu le surnom de TK, car, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine, les autres enfants de son age trouvaient son nom bien trop long! Maintenant, tout le monde appelait Tina-Karine TK, et, lorsque son nom au complet était utilisé, c'était une mauvaise chose.

Kim regarda autour d'elle et TK se reprit à penser une fois de plus qu'elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'avant. Avoir des amis l'avait changée. TK demanda à son amie de l'attendre au salon puis elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle prit sur son bureau un énorme tas de feuilles imprimées quelques minutes plus tôt. Car TK était écrivaine.

Elle revint au salon et déposa les papiers sur les genoux de Kim. Les yeux bleus foncés de cette dernière s'agrandirent soudainement de surprise. Ainsi TK avait déjà terminé? Elle devait avoir travailler dur sur cette histoire, récoltant commentaires des autres membres du groupe.

« Tu l'as terminé? Demanda Kim.

-Exactement! Déclara TK d'un ton plutôt fier. Les aventures de ma sœur, de ses amis et de moi, lorsque j'avait huit ans! »

Kim éclata de rire car le ton usé par TK était hilarant. Cette dernière rit aussi de bon cœur, avant de dire qu'elle avait terminé la première partie de l'histoire très tard le soir d'avant. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle parla de la raison pour laquelle elle avait demandé à Kim de lui rendre visite.

« J'aurai besoin de connaître les circonstances dans lesquelles Samantha est décédée. »

Le visage de Kim se crispa aussitôt, comme TK l'avait prévu. Elle regarda durement son amie, qui savait déjà que parler de la mort de sa sœur était toujours difficile au plan émotionnel. Car Kim se sentait encore responsable du trépas de son aînée, même après des années.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cela? Fit-elle, reprenant le ton neutre qu'elle avait souvent abordé dans sa jeunesse afin de cacher ses sentiments.

-Je veux commencer mon histoire avec un prologue sur la vie de l'empereur à l'époque où j'étais pour la première fois dans le monde virtuel. À l'époque où Samantha s'est fait heurtée par une voiture. Ensuite, je raconterais ce qui s'est passé par la suite pour toi, avant que tu ne deviennes maléfique. »

Kim soupira. Pour que TK termine son histoire, il allait falloir qu'elle raconte sa vie, son enfance… ses pensés perfides et meurtrières. La seule à jamais avoir été au courent de tout cela était sa meilleure amie. Même son mari ne savait pas. Jamais elle n'avait osé lui dire. Mais maintenant était le bon temps. Il était temps que les autres sachent le fin fond de l'histoire.

Elle se mit alors à parler et TK fut étonnée du talent qu'elle lui découvrait : celui des mots et des histoires. Oui, Kim aussi aurait pu être écrivaine. Elle avait ce don de raconter que peu de gens possédaient.

Après avoir passé l'avant-midi chez son amie, Kim s'en fut, le sourire aux lèvres. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Tina-Karina se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'ordinateur. Elle ne voulait rien perdre de ce que Kim venait de lui raconter. C'était en même temps souffrant, sombre et très intéressant.

En attendant que le programme charge, elle prit une photo encadrée qui était sur son bureau, à côté de celle de sa fille unique. L'image représentait six jeunes, cinq de treize ans et une de onze ans. Elle avait été prise devant une école, durant les vacances de Noël de l'année 2003.

Le personnage le plus visible parmi les autres, celui sur lequel notre regard se posait en premier lieu, était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés et aux yeux azurés. Ils lui arrivaient au milieu du cou, sans lui toucher les épaules, et sa frange était tassée vers la droite, alors que sa séparation était à gauche. Son visage était pâle et elle souriait timidement. Et elle était belle. Affreusement belle.

À ses côtés, pendue à son bras et semblant faire bien des bêtises rigolotes, une fille aux cheveux rouges et frisés coiffés de lunettes de moto souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses vêtements étaient de couleur vive, représentant une personnalité électrisante.

Assis sur l'un des poteaux de la clôture était un garçon aux cheveux mauves ondulés. Ses yeux étaient coiffés de lunettes et il était le plus grand de tout le groupe.

Puis venait un garçon aux cheveux bruns et une fille à la coiffure blonde étincelante. La fille avait le bras accoté sur l'épaule du garçon (donc, bien haut) et un de ses points sur sa hanche. Les cheveux du garçon lui tombaient sur le front, marquant parfois ses yeux brun rougeâtre.

Devant tout le monde était la fillette de onze ans. Pourtant, elle était grande pour son jeune âge. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient attachés derrière son dos et ses yeux verts pétillante. Le bon vieux temps, même quand il s'agissait de sauver le monde.

TK sourit en voyant la photo. Le programme avait fini de charger. Elle ouvrit un document et, avant même de commencer à écrire, elle ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête se dessinaient les traits précis d'un visage. Elle rouvrit les paupières, posa ses doigts sur le clavier et se mit à écrire.

**_JAPON, TOKYO, ÉTÉ 1998_**

****

« De la neige en plein été… c'est là un phénomène surnaturel, je crois…, pensa la gamine de huit ans qui était collée sur la fenêtre de l'autobus, observant les flocons. Samantha saura m'expliquer lorsque je reviendrai à la maison. »

Car c'était bien à cause de cette neige que le camp avait été annulé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kim Ichijouji était très intriguée. Elle qui s'amusait follement, la voilà obligée de rentrer chez elle! Et les moniteurs qui ne les avaient même pas autorisés à jouer dehors, alors que sept enfants y étaient restés! Au moins, ils les avaient retrouvés… ils auraient pu tout simplement mourir de froid! La vie était injuste…

L'autobus s'arrêta devant un grand établissement public. Les enfants en débarquèrent un après l'autre et attendirent les instructions des moniteurs. Kim regarda autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur une fillette blonde qui tenait une petite peluche dans ses bras. La peluche était blanche et orange. Mais Kim savait qu'elle était vivante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais son instinct le lui disait.

La fillette blonde disparut bientôt parmi les autres enfants. Puisque ses parents n'étaient pas au courent qu'elle revenait plutôt que prévu à la maison, Kim décida de rentrer seule. Après tout, huit ans était un bon âge et elle savait se diriger dans la ville!

Elle atteignit l'immeuble où elle vivait avec sa famille un peu dans les alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Elle débarra la porte : ses parents n'étaient pas là. Peut-être Samantha y était-elle. Elle déposa son sac de camping dans sa chambre avant d'aller vers celle de sa grande-sœur.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, Kim entrouvrit discrètement la porte. Non, Samantha n'était pas là non plus. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, l'écran de l'ordinateur qui se trouvait sur le bureau s'illumina de blanc. Kim resta pétrifiée devant la porte, ne pouvant plus bouger ses jambes. Enfin, quand la lumière diminua, elle put s'approcher de l'étrange objet qui était sorti de l'écran.

Car il y avait bien quelque chose qui était sur le sol… qui avait été propulsé de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Kim s'en approcha doucement. Il fallait être prudente. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un fusible qui avait sauté, mais cela n'en avait pas la forme. La gamine se pencha et prit l'étrange morceau de métal gris qui avait une petite télévision.

Aussitôt, la même lumière apparut et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle fut aspirée dans l'écran.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était debout dans du gazon, l'étrange objet toujours dans le creux de sa main. Kim porta son regard autour d'elle et fut certaine d'une chose : elle n'était ni chez elle, ni au Japon. Alors où?

Les buissons derrières elle s'agitèrent et elle fit volte-face. À cet instant, une petite bestiole verte jaillit devant elle. Kim hurla et, alors qu'elle tentait de reculer, tomba sur le sol. La bestiole s'approcha et la fillette crut son heure arrivée… même si le ver de terre n'avait pas l'air méchant.

« Bonjour! S'écria celui-ci. »

Les yeux bleus de Kim s'agrandirent : le ver de terre… parlait? Elle ne pouvait y croire et, pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était vrai. Que tout autour d'elle n'était pas dû à son imagination débordante.

« Les vers de terres ne parlent pas…, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas un ver de terre! S'offusqua la bestiole. Je suis un Digimon! Je me nomme Wormmon et toi, Kim.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom? Demanda la fillette, hébétée.

-Je t'attends depuis ma naissance…, avoua Wormmon. Tu es celle qui me permettait de vivre dans l'espoir. De me transformer afin de pouvoir mieux assurer ta sécurité lorsque tu viendrais enfin me rejoindre. Et ce moment est arrivé! Je suis si content! »

Kim regarda Wormmon, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle rêvait… elle était certaine de s'être endormie sur le plancher de la chambre de Samantha. Pourtant, tout semblait si réel, si… vivant. Elle posta à nouveau son regard sur le ver de terre, comme elle l'appelait. C'était à lui de répondre à ses questions.

Une jeune fille d'environ treize ans rentra dans l'appartement, après avoir déverrouillée la porte. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à aider en math et en français une fillette de l'âge de sa petite sœur. Car il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, Samantha Ichijouji était un géni.

Elle avait déjà terminé le _secondaire_, du moins, les programmes imposés, mais avait préféré rester en _deuxième_, avec les autres jeunes de son âge. L'été, bien des parents demandaient son aide pour leur enfant en difficultés. Et elle acceptait toujours.

Elle allant vers sa chambre, au fin fond du couloir, Samantha aperçut le sac de sa sœur posé contre un mur. Ses yeux gris s'agrandirent de surprise : ainsi, Kim était revenue du camp plus tôt que prévu. Ce n'était pourtant pas si incompréhensif, puisque de la neige avait été signalée dans les alentours du lieu où était situé le camping.

« Kim? Appela Samantha. »

Aucune réponse. Elle était peut-être allée jouer au parc…. Samantha ouvrit la porte de sa chambre afin d'aller y déposer ses choses. Elle fut aussitôt aveuglée par une puissante lumière blanche qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Kim était assise sur la chaise, devant l'ordinateur, et tenait un objet dans le creux de sa main droite.

« Kim? S'écria Samantha. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

La gamine, surprise, regarda sa sœur, les lèvres tremblantes. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver? Jamais elle ne la croirait… Elle resta donc sans voix. Samantha secoua ses cheveux noirs. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui faisaient d'elle une originale : elle avait les cheveux aussi courts que ceux de sa petite sœur, mais les élevait avec du gel. Cela faisait bien rigoler Kim, qui était loin de se douter qu'elle-même utiliserait cette méthode bien plus tard.

Ce fut à l'instant précis où la fillette pensait cela que sa grande sœur aperçut l'objet dans ses mains.

« C'est un fusible! Fit Kim d'une petite voix aiguë quand Samantha lui demanda d'où venait l'objet en question. »

Les yeux de Samantha se voilèrent aussitôt de colère. Elle arracha l'Objet des mains de sa petite sœur d'un geste brusque, ouvrit un tiroir et le fourra à l'intérieur. Puis, elle se retourna vers Kim, se retenant de ne pas hurler.

« Mais tu es complètement folle?! S'écria-t-elle. Un fusible est très dangereux! Je croyais te l'avoir répété plusieurs fois, mais non! Es-tu stupide pour ne rien comprendre de tout cela? »

Kim baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle savait que Samantha avait raison. Elle sortit de la chambre, sachant fort bien qu'elle se reverrait sans doute jamais l'objet gris et… Wormmon. Jamais.

Une heure passa. Peut-être deux. Puis, le moment des nouvelles du soir arriva. Samantha les écoutait d'une oreille discrète, trop occupée à commencer à faire le souper. Par contre, Kim avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Chose bizarre chez elle, elle avait toujours aimé être au courent des événements. Dire qu'elle n'avait que huit ans…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer une femme aux cheveux bruns. Kim lui sourit, prête à lui dire qu'elle était revenue et à se jeter dans ses bras, mais sa mère ne sembla pas la voir et se dirigea vers Samantha, lui demandant comment s'était passée sa journée.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la fillette. C'était toujours ainsi, à la maison comme ailleurs, elle passait en deuxième. Parfois, elle avait vraiment envie que sa grande-sœur disparaisse à jamais. Elle concentra donc son attention sur les nouvelles. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un reportage spécial apparut en ondes. Kim fut tellement concentrée sur l'homme qui annonçait l'apparition de monstres un peu partout dans les environs qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que sa mère venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était là.

« Kim! Fit-elle. Comment s'est passé ton camp? Je n'avais pas le souvenir que tu devais revenir aujourd'hui! »

Voyant que sa fille ne répondait pas, elle dirigea son regard vers l'écran et fut soudainement horrifiée. Elle se précipita vers la télévision et l'éteignit. Kim leva les yeux vers elle, outrée.

« Maman! Grogna-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu éteint la télévision?

-Ce n'est pas de ton âge, ce genre de choses! Répondit Mme Ichijouji, la voix tremblante. Tu risques de faire des cauchemars et je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la nuit à te veiller parce que tu ne dors pas. Plus de nouvelles avant que cette histoire ne soit terminée, tu m'entends? Et puis qui te dis qu'il y a réellement des montres en ville…

-Ce ne sont pas des monstres! La coupa Kim de sa petite voix d'enfant. Ce sont des Digimons et ils ne sont pas tous méchants! »

Avant que sa mère put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la fillette se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mme Ichijouji et Samantha se regardèrent : que c'était-il donc passé pour que Kim invente toutes sortes de choses sur les monstres? Elle avait beaucoup trop d'imagination. Il fut donc conclut que Kim n'aurait plus le droit à la télévision tant que cette histoire de monstres qui détruisent tout sur leur passage ne serait pas terminée.

**_JAPON, TOKYO, 1998_**

****

L'année scolaire avait commencé. Kim était rentrée en _troisième année_ et Samantha en _deuxième année du secondaire_. Les montres étaient partis aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, sans que personne ne sachent vraiment pourquoi. La vie avait repris son cours normal. Kim avait droit à la télévision et Samantha et elle allaient chaque soir au parc s'entraîner au soccer, car Kim pratiquait ce sport depuis un an.

Ce soir-là, il faisait chaud et l'humidité ambiante ne faisait que rendre l'air plus désagréable. C'est là que le drame arriva. Kim rata le ballon de quelques centimètres et celui-ci roula jusqu'à la rue, avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu. La fillette se lança à sa poursuite, sans regarder où elle allait. À cet instant, une voiture fonçait sur elle. Le chauffeur comprit trop tard qu'une gamine venait de courir dans la rue. Il essaya de freiner.

De son côté, Samantha, qui avait tout vu depuis le début, courut vers sa sœur et la poussa. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se sortir elle-même de danger. La voiture la percuta de plein fouet.

Kim roula jusque sur le trottoir. Arrivée là, elle releva la tête. Ses genoux étaient écorchés, ainsi que ses mains. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Elle avait le souvenir d'avoir tourné sa tête vers la voiture qui arrivait rapidement vers elle, puis quelqu'un l'avait poussée. Elle se retourna vers la rue et se figea d'horreur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Samantha était étendue au beau milieu de la rue. Elle avait perdu ses lunettes, qui avaient été brisées en deux. La fillette courut vers son aînée, ignorant complètement sa propre douleur. De ses petites mains, elle tourna le corps inerte sur le dos. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Sam! Hurla-t-elle. SAM! Réveille-toi! Je t'en pris! »

Puis, elle comprit. Sa sœur ne dormait pas. Elle était morte. Jamais plus elle ne lui parlerait, jamais plus elle ne la reverrait. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire que, malgré le fait qu'elle ait toute l'attention des parents, elle l'aimait tout de même. Elle était son modèle, son idole. Kim pleura de plus belle.

« Je suis désolée, Sam! Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas… tu n'es pas morte, Sam! Je t'en supplie! Je ne veux pas que tu sois morte! Ne me laisse pas toute seule… Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu que tu disparaisses! SAM! »

À cet instant, elle fut tirée en arrière. Elle se débattit, mordit, mais la personne qui la tenait de la lâcha pas. Kim finit par se calmer, mais ne cessa pas de pleurer. C'était sa faute. Elle avait souhaité la disparition de Samantha et sa sœur était morte.

Le cercueil fut mis en terre. Mme Ichijouji pleurait et son mari, un homme aux cheveux noirs dont ses deux filles avaient hérités, tentait de la réconforter. Kim, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ne disait rien, ni ne gémissait. Elle aurait voulu mourir.

Soudain, quelqu'un attira son attention. Et de cette personne émanait un drôle d'aura. La femme n'avait rien de sympathique. Elle regardait Kim comme si elle était une proie et rien d'autre. La gamine déglutit péniblement.

**_DIGIMONDE, DÉSERT, 2001_**

****

Deux ans avaient passés depuis la mort de Samantha. Kim rentrerait bientôt en _sixième année_ et avait beaucoup grandit. Elle avait aussi changé mentalement. Elle était beaucoup plus mature, mais plus ténébreuse. Plus réservée. Rares étaient les personnes à qui elle se confiait.

Des chanceux faisait parti Wormmon, le petit monstre digital qu'elle connaissait depuis bientôt trois ans. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et ne se quittait plus, car Kim allait souvenant dans le Monde Digital afin de remplir son rôle de Digisauveur : éliminé les méchants Digimons.

Ils venaient d'ailleurs d'en tuer un, sans grand problème. C'est là que la tempête se leva. Parmi les petits grains, il y en avait de plus gros, noirs. Rien de trop dangereux. Kim et Wormmon continuèrent leur chemin, presque aveuglés par le sable. Jusqu'à ce que Wormmon entende son partenaire humain hurler de douleur. Le Digimon eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit Kim s'écrouler sur le sol. Sans aucune raison. Il n'y avait aucun ennemi en vue.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour que Kim décida de ne plus revenir dans le Digimonde. Elle ne le dit pas à Wormmon : elle fuie tout simplement ses responsabilités et son destin. Mais pas pour longtemps. Elle remit le Digivice grisâtre dans son tiroir et n'y toucha plus durant quelques mois. Jusqu'à ce que…

**_DIGIMONDE, OCÉAN DES TÉNÈBRES, 2001_**

****

Kim tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Normalement, elle aurait dû être dans le Digimonde. La personne qui lui avait envoyé le message secret s'était sans doute trompé. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Devant elle s'étendait un océan noir. On ne pouvait voir à travers l'eau. Tout était gris, sans soleil. Kim longeait la plage d'un air songeur. Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour rentrer chez elle.

Tout à coup, elle sentit son Digivice glisser de sa ceinture. Il y eut un petit « plouch » dans l'eau. Kim se pencha pour reprendre l'objet. Au moment où elle le touchait, il se mit à changer. La fillette sursauta, mais garda sa main dans l'eau, attendant de voir ce qui allait en advenir. Le Digivice devint noir, gris et blanc. Il avait aussi changé de forme. Kim le regarda, hébétée. Elle ne savait pas que cela allait changer sa vie à jamais.

**_À suivre…_**

_DADADDDDDDAM!!!!!! C'était là mon prologue! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Prochain chapitre : entrée des autres Digisauveurs. L'aventure commence avec l'arrivée de l'Empereur des Digimons (vous saurez plus tard pourquoi ce n'est pas l'Impératrice des Digimons) et de Veemon, partenaire digital de Dany._

_À la prochaine tout le monde! :)_


	2. première partie: l'arrivée de Flamdramon

_REBONJOUR! Bon, je devrais désormais publier mes chapitres les jeudis, à la demande d'une certaine Véronique qui ne peut faire des reviews constructives le vendredi… enfin, bref. Ce chapitre est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écris de toute mes histoires! Il fait 15 pages alors accrochez vos tuques! Plus les réponses aux reviews il devrait en faire 16… j'espère ne pas trop vous décourager! :D Bon, ne portez pas attention aux fautes (il y en a beaucoup) la bêta-reader est en congé et je n'ai VRAIMENT pas envie de me taper une longue correction quand je sais que je vais devoir faire de même avec mes devoirs de français. Donc les réponses aux reviews :_

**_Wenny78 :_ **merci Tu es la première qui me dit que c'est comme dans un livre… ça me touche beaucoup :) Bien sur que ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs! Mais ne te fit qu'au contexte puisque je change plusieurs choses. (tout comme dans la DdA) Merci pour ta review :p

_**Pomme-reinette-hop-la :**_ Oui, quels bons souvenirs… surtout la fois où j'avais perdu mon Digivice noir dehors alors qu'il faisait noir comme chez le loup… LOL! Un Digimon : « Ne sois pas triste! Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, les Digimons ne meurent jamais vraiment! » Davis, Digimon le film 3 « J'en sais rien, j'en suis seulement au stade de la théorie, je n'ai pas encore assez de preuves pour en être sur » Ken, un piège Diabolique Ouais, bien des souvenirs, comme tu dis! J'oublierai jamais que Ken a faillit se noyer dans une machine à laver! Hihi… Ouais, ce chapitre est TRÈS long! :p D'accord, alors le jeudi, cela te va-t-il? LOL! Merci pour ta review

_**Kristaline :**_ ooui! Et grâce à moi tu vas connaître mieux Pour ce qui est de Kim, elle ne devrait pas réapparaître avant le chapitre trois… enfin je crois. Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié du deuxième ;) Merci pour ta review!

_**Siria :**_ Merci beaucoup!

_Maintenant, passons à l'histoire! J'ai eu un peu de mal à transformer la fin, avec Flamdramon, alors ne me tuez pas si c'est assez semblable! Par contre, pour le reste, cela devrait aller… Bonne lecture! (et n'oubliez pas de laisser une gentille review )_

_KIM : _Comment tout à commencé? C'était il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où je n'étais qu'une gamine. J'avais huit ans quand j'ai été choisie pour être un Digisauveur. C'est à la même époque que ma sœur aînée Samantha s'est faite heurtée par une voiture, provoquant ainsi son décès. Deux ans plus tard, alors que Wormmon et moi venions de vaincre un ennemi, je me suis évanouie pour une raison encore inconnue. Par la suite, quelqu'un m'a envoyé un e-mail. Cette personne semblait tout savoir de moi, de mon passé, mon présent et peut-être même bien mon futur. C'est avec ses informations que je me suis retrouvée dans l'Océan des Ténèbres, un lieu maléfique. Mon Digivice c'est alors transformé en D3 au contacte de l'eau. Mon aventure ne faisait que commencer…

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**L'ARRIVÉE DE FLAMDRAMON**

**_MONDE DIGITAL, MARS 2003_**

La nuit était tombée sur le Monde Digital. Les monstres digitaux étaient endormis, chacun dans leur arbre, buisson ou caverne. Il y avait certes la menace d'un nouvel ennemi qui planait, mais il n'avait pas encore atteint cette partie du monde. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Seuls les Digimons nocturnes veillaient. Pourtant, bientôt toute la forêt serait en émois. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que l'attaque vienne de nuit…

Un jeune garçon l'observait d'à partir une petite colline, à l'orée du bois. Il avait les cheveux noirs, monté dans les airs avec du gel, et des lunettes masquaient ses yeux. Lunettes combien de fois bizarres, puisqu'elles avaient un contour jaune et des glaces mauves tellement foncées qu'on ne pouvait discerné la couleur de ses iris.

À côté de lui se tenait un Digimon vert, qui avait l'allure d'un gros insecte. Il avait deux oreilles et un drôle de petit signe sur le front. Il n'était pas dégoûtant, loin de là, et avait l'air complètement paniqué. Il se tourna vers le garçon afin de lui faire par de ses inquiétudes.

« Maître…, murmura-t-il. Je t'en pris! Tu as déjà assez conquis de territoire comme ça! Allons-nous en et laissons en paix ceux qui habitent cette forêt…

-Tu es vraiment un froussard, Wormmon! Répliqua le garçon. J'ai déjà sous mon contrôle des centaines de Digimons dans chaque recoins du monde digital! Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner! Pas lorsque je suis tout près d'être le chef de ce monde!

-Et si les Digisauveurs rappliquent? Fit Wormmon. Tu sais bien qu'il risque d'y avoir des complications. À chaque menace, des enfants sont choisis…

-Alors je les éliminerais, s'ils viennent s'en prendre à moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ils n'auront aucune chance. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment une menace… »

Wormmon baissa la tête, préférant ne pas répondre. Décidément, l'empereur des Digimons avait réponse à tout et il ne pouvait répliquer. Celui-ci se leva soudainement et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une nuée d'anneaux noirs se mirent à voler dans les airs, en direction des arbres. Le garçon ricana sournoisement.

Dans la forêt, plusieurs Digimons, réveillés en sursaut, se firent capturer. Car c'était là l'utilité des Anneaux Maléfiques : ils emprisonnaient les Digimons et en faisait automatiquement les esclaves de l'empereur. Les épargnés, attaqués par leur compatriotes, se sauvèrent à toute allure.

Un chat blanc, qui avait jadis un anneau qui le protégeait contre le mal, alla se réfugier dans une caverne. Il y avait là deux autres Digimons, tremblant de peur. Ils étaient tous deux oranges. Le premier avait des ailes en guise d'oreilles tandis que le deuxième ressemblait à un petit dinosaure. Les trois Digimons étaient associés à des Digisauveurs qu'ils n'avaient pas revus depuis presque quatre ans.

« L'empereur est ici, murmura le chat blanc. C'est la première fois qu'il attaque de nuit… Patamon, Agumon, il faut trouver le moyen de contacter TK, Kevan et Taline! Chacun de nous se chargera de trouver son partenaire humain! Avez-vous vu les autres?

-Non, Gatomon, répondit le dinosaure, Agumon. Gabumon est en ville, Gomamon dans le nord, Palmon dans une autre forêt déjà conquise, Tentomon et Biomon en plein désert. Ils ne subissent pas le même danger que nous.

-Donc il n'y a que nous qui pouvons appeler à l'aide, en déduisit Patamon. Très bien. Ce sera pour nous une occasion de revoir nos partenaires humains et de sauver à nouveau le monde. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Puis, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers un œuf rouge et orange dont une corne transperçait le dessus. Il portait le symbole du courage, celui de Taline. Il lui était forcément destiné. Une nouvelle aventure commençait.

**_MONDE RÉEL, MARS 2003_**

****

Le soleil du matin transperça les rideaux de la jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. C'était sa première journée dans sa nouvelle école et elle ne voulait rien rater. Là où elle avait étudié seulement six mois en _première secondaire_, elle avait détesté l'uniforme vert et la jupe à plies assortie. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que sa mère l'avait envoyée au public, mais à une bonne école publique.

L'école publique _secondaire _du quartier d'Odaiba se situait à côté d'une école primaire. Tous les étudiants partageaient la même cours, mais chacun de son propre côté. C'était d'ailleurs là que Kevan étudiait.

Tina-Karina se leva en sifflotant : elle allait enfin revoir son ami! Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu se parler, et maintenant, son rêve devenait réalité! TK se dépêcha de ramasser ses choses et se précipita à la cuisine, où elle retrouva sa mère. Celle-ci lui sourit péniblement, prête à lui dire quelque chose que sa fille n'allait pas aimer, TK en était certaine.

« Je suis désolée ma chouette, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas aller te porter ce matin, j'ai encore mon article pour demain…

-Ce n'est pas grave, maman, répondit TK en haussant les épaules. Après tout, l'épaisseur des papiers de toilette est très importante…

-Cette semaine, il s'agit plutôt des marques de crayons feutres et quand les utiliser, répliqua sa mère en agitant le doigt. Tu es vraiment certaine que tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Pas du tout, fit TK avec un sourire. Mais, maman… quand cela va-t-il être ton tour de réciter des nouvelles importantes? Je sais bien que tu t'occupes des fugues et des disparitions d'enfants et que rien n'a été signalé depuis un moment, mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans un mois, j'ai à rédigé un article sur un jeune géni. Une fille de ton âge qui est aussi, sinon plus, intelligente que Mozart. C'est très passionnant et j'ai déjà commencé mes recherches. Je la rencontrerai aussi en personne. Tu pourras venir et lui demander de t'aider dans ton anglais. C'est elle-même qui me l'a proposé quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone pour fixer notre rendez-vous. C'est une gentille jeune fille.

-Tu veux dire que tu… tu lui as parlé de mes problèmes d'anglais? S'horrifia TK. MAMAN! C'est déjà assez honteux d'être la plus nulle de ma classe, mais en plus si tu vas tout débiter à un géni… Toute fois, je veux bien accepter de lui demander de l'aide, puisque personne n'a jamais trouvé où était mon problème. Comment expliquer que je suis bonne en français japonais et non en anglais? »

La discussion dura au moins une demi-heure, alors que la mère et la fille mangeaient leur déjeuner. Enfin, TK, regardant l'heure, se leva, un petit signe d'au revoir à sa mère, qui lui cria de faire attention avant de traverser, mit sur sa tête son chapeau blanc qu'elle avait toujours à porté de main, et sortit et faisant la rue. Car elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait faillit perdre sa fille cinq ans auparavant.

Dany Motomiya fut éveillée par les coups répétés de son frère à la porte. Celui-ci lui hurla de se dépêcher, qu'elle allait être encore en retard à l'école. Dany grogna et repoussa d'un seul coup ses couvertures. À quoi bon s'entêter à dormir si elle se faisait encore collée en retenue…

Elle se leva, toujours aussi de mauvaise humeur, et s'habilla, ce qui lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, toujours avec cet air de fille que l'on venait de tirer du lit. En passant près de son frère aîné, elle lui vola un toast dans son assiette.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bon et lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Dany continua son chemin vers la salle de bain où elle se coifferait, sans porter attention à son frère. Elle regarda ses cheveux rouges et frisés et grogna. (Il semblait que c'était la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire) Prenant la brosse, elle se coiffa avec acharnement jusqu'à ce que cela donne un résulta, au bout de quinze minutes. Ensuite, elle plaça des lunettes de moto de forme carré sur sa tête et sourit en regardant son reflet. Oui, elle avait réussit sa coupe du jour.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain en mangeant le toast de son frère. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir : grâce à elle, il avait dû remettre du pain dans le toaster pour le faire griller. Dany lui fit une grimace, prit son sac d'école et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle était bien contente : elle avait rattrapé son retard et pourrait jouer au soccer, son sport favori, avec ses amis dès son arrivée à l'école.

Estéban Inoué alla frapper à une porte. Estéban était un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans qui habitaient dans le même bloc appartement que TK, sans toute fois le savoir. Il avait des cheveux violets quelque peu ondulés et des lunettes. Assez grand pour son âge, il était reconnu à son école pour avoir faire sauter le laboratoire trois fois en six mois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une fillette de onze ans, mais grande en moyenne pour son jeune âge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses iris étaient d'un vert étincelant. Caty Hida sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son ami. Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de la maison et cria :

« Estéban est arrivé, maman! J'y vais! »

Elle ferma la porte et elle et Estéban se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur TK, qui leur sourit amicalement. Ils se connaissaient déjà, pour s'être rencontrés alors que TK montait ses valises à son appartement.

_C'était une semaine plus tôt. TK avait eu la responsabilité de monter ses valises, sa grande sœur Mia celle de sa mère, tandis que les deux parents s'occupaient des meubles avec les déménageurs. Ceux-ci avaient divorcé depuis plusieurs années, mais avaient tout de même entretenu une relation d'amitié, ce qui était une chance pour tout le monde. _

_Donc, TK rageait en tirant derrière elle sa valise la plus lourde lorsque surgirent au tournant Estéban et Caty. Ils revenaient de chez cette dernière dont l'ordinateur avait encore été infecté par un virus. Heureusement, le jeune garçon était un expert en la matière et avait tout arranger, une fois de plus._

_Ils aperçurent alors Tina-Karina qui tirait avec peine sa lourde valise. Estéban, qui pouvait être très gentleman, parfois, lui proposa son aide. TK lui sourit et le remercia. Caty demanda s'il n'y avait pas d'autre bagages, voulant aider elle aussi._

_« Oui, bien sur! Répondit TK. Elles sont toujours dans la voiture. Les plus petites. Tu veux venir en chercher avec moi?_

_-Je suis d'accord! Fit Caty. Estéban, tu nous attends? »_

_Le jeune homme répondit affirmativement et s'adossa au mur en sifflotant. Bientôt, TK et Caty revinrent, chacune traînant une boîte pleine de livre ou d'objet divers. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'appartement où les trois autres attendaient. La mère de TK les remercia du coup de main et les invitèrent à souper. Estéban et Caty ne purent décliner cette invitation. _

_Les trois jeunes allèrent vers la chambre et déposèrent les boites. À cet instant, un objet déposé sur le bureau attira l'attention d'Estéban. On aurait dit un petit ordinateur gris avec deux ou trois boutons. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu en magasin._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il à TK. »_

_Cette dernière fit volte face et se dépêcha de fourrer l'objet dans ses poches, voulant à tout prix le cacher. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que les deux autres découvrent la vérité sur qui elle était._

_« Mon oncle m'en a fabriqué un, à moi et mes amis, fit-elle. Quand l'un de nous est près de l'autre, on le sait, puisque nous sommes indiqués par de petits points. »_

_Elle ressortit l'objet et leur montra. Sur l'écran, il était indiqué un autre petit point, qui indiquait Mia. La jeune fille de seize ans se trouvait dans la cuisine avec les parents. _

_Estéban fut émerveillé. Mais, quand elle redemanda à voir l'objet d'un peu plus près, TK refusa catégoriquement. Le garçon haussa les épaules : s'était après tout son droit de ne pas vouloir que les autres touchent à ses affaires. _

Donc, c'était depuis ce moment qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient passé deux jours ensemble à ranger dans l'appartement et des liens s'étaient tissés entres eux. Ils étaient désormais de bons amis, sans pourtant tout se confier de leur vie d'avant.

« Salut! S'écria TK. Comment allez vous?»

Car, en plus d'avoir changé d'école, Tina-Karina avait aussi changé de maison. C'était beaucoup de nouvelles chose en peu de temps, mais elle s'y était rapidement habituée, tout comme elle s'était habituée plus tôt au Monde Digital.

« Tu vas à l'école publique du quartier, non? Demanda Cathy.

-Oui, mais je ne connais pas trop le chemin. Vous pourriez m'y conduire?

-Certainement! Répondit Estéban. Alors, prête pour ta première journée à l'école, TK Takaishi?

-Un peu paniquée, avoua TK. Heureusement que je connais une autre personne que vous deux. Il s'appelle Kevan Kamiya, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de cinq ans et j'espère que nous serons pas la même classe!

-J'espère pour vous, rit Caty. »

Ils parlèrent durant tout le chemin qui menait à l'école, apprenant à se connaître mutuellement. TK remarqua le chemin, ne voulant surtout pas se perdre au retour à la maison. Soudain, au moment où ils rentraient dans l'enceinte de l'école, un ballon de soccer arriva à la vitesse d'un bolide en direction de TK.

Celle-ci, ayant eu le temps de pratiquer ses réflexes dans le Digimonde, l'attrapa sans mal et le tendit à la fille aux cheveux rouges qui courait vers elle afin de récupérer son bien.

« Hey bien dis donc! S'exclama Dany. Tu es drôlement adroite! Tu sais qu'avec des réflexes pareils, tu pourrais facilement faire parti de l'équipe de basket! Tu m'impressionnes.

-Merci, fit TK, rougissante. Tu sais où est la classe 111? C'est là où j'ai mon premier cours de la journée. Je suis dans le groupe 13 en première.

-Oui! Bien sur! Répondit Dany en se gonflant d'orgueil, fière de pouvoir au moins une fois aider un nouvel élève. Je suis dans la même classe que toi, ma vieille! Je peux te montrer tout de suite, si tu veux bien.

-C'est d'accord, dit TK. Oh, et en passant! Jolies tes lunettes de moto! »

Dany rougit à son tour. C'était la première personne qui lui disait qu'elle aimait ses lunettes sans avoir un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix. La nouvelle devait vraiment apprécier et elle en était bien contente. Enfin quelqu'un qui aimait le « truc bizarre » qu'elle avait sur la tête.

TK salua Caty, qui allait encore au primaire, ainsi qu'Estéban, qui allait au local d'informatique avant le début des cours. Puis, elle partit avec Dany, qui la conduisit à travers les couloirs de l'école tout en vantant les exploits de ses lunettes de moto. TK se retint de rire : décidément, cette fille lui faisait de plus en plus penser à Taline, mais en plus énergique et plus jeune.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt à la classe de math, le premier cours de la journée. Assis à sa place, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns regardait les photos prises avec son nouvel appareil. Dany se dirigea vers lui. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, mais celui-ci la considérait seulement comme son ami. Mieux valait avoir un peu que pas du tout, se disait Dany.

« Kevan! S'exclama-t-elle. Je te présente Tina-Karina, elle est nouvelle ici! »

Kevan Kamiya leva la tête vers les deux filles et poussa un cri de joie en apercevant TK. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il sauta de sa chaise et serra la blondinette dans ses bras.

« TK! Dit-il. Ça fait tellement longtemps! Tu vas bien? Rien de nouveau? As-tu eu des nouvelles de Pa… »

Il se tue, sentant le regard incrédule de Dany peser sur eux. En fait, celle-ci sentait la jalousie monter en flèche en elle. Comment cette TK osait-elle venir et lui voler toutes ses chances de devenir un jour la petite amie de Kevan! Mais elle ne put plus longtemps rester avec les deux autres car les élèves s'aperçurent bientôt qu'il y avait une nouvelle et se pressèrent autour d'elle.

**_MONDE DIGITAL, MARS 2003_**

****

Taline courait dans l'herbe. C'était une jeune fille de seize ans aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons. Sur sa tête trônaient des lunettes de motos de forme circulaire. Elle était poursuivie par un Digimon. Chose étrange, le montre digital avait un anneau noir au bras. C'était un Unimon.

Alors que celui-ci attaquait, Taline se jeta sur le côté et roula en bas d'un ravin. Elle reprit sa course au moment où elle vit que le Digimon n'avait pas cessé de la pourchasser. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle le sema. Elle s'engouffra prudemment dans une grotte : le monde digital ne paraissait plus sur désormais.

Aussitôt, un petit dragon orange sauta dans ses bras. Taline perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le derrière. Quand elle reconnut Agumon, elle éclata en sanglot et le serra dans ses bras. De l'autre extrémité, Gatomon et Patamon les regardèrent avec attendrissement. Ils étaient tous deux un peu désolés de ne pas avoir pu alerter Kevan et TK. Au moins, Taline était là.

Soudain, Agumon montra à son partenaire humain l'œuf qui portait le symbole du courage. En le voyant, Taline eut un petit rire.

« La poule qui a pondu cet œuf a dû avoir très mal! Dit-elle. »

Agumon rit un peu lui aussi, mais personne n'avait la tête aux jeux. Taline s'approcha de l'œuf et, puisqu'il portait son symbole, en déduisit qu'il lui revenait. Elle le prit entre ses deux mains et tira : rien ne se produisit, à sa grande surprise.

Mais bientôt, trois lumières s'élevèrent dans les airs. Une bleue, une rouge et une jaune. Taline sursauta et fit un bon de côté. Durant le faiblement moment où les lumières furent stables, il lui sembla apercevoir des Digivices, mais d'un modèle différant du sien. Mais les trois lumières filèrent bientôt à l'air libre et Taline n'avait aucun chance de les rattraper, elle le savait. Trois nouveaux Digisauveurs venaient d'être élus.

**_MONDE RÉEL, ÉCOLE SECONDAIRE D'ODAIBA, SALLE D'ORDINATEURS, MARS 2003_**

Estéban était assis devant un ordinateur quand tout arriva. Trois lumières surgirent soudain de l'écran. Il poussa un cri de surprise et sa chaise bascula par derrière. Lorsqu'il se releva, il aperçu que la lumière rouge s'était arrêtés devant lui, laissant les deux autres continuer seuls. Il tendit la main et la toucha. Aussitôt, une Digivice rouge et blanc prit forme. Il le regarda avec de grand yeux étonnés.

Lysa Izumi courait comme une déchaînée depuis l'école _secondaire_ privée d'Odaiba, son ordinateur sous le bras. Elle aussi était un Digisauveur, tout comme TK, Kevan et Maline et Taline. Elle avait de jolis cheveux roux et était assez petite pour son âge, soit quinze ans.

En arrivant devant l'école publique, elle fut arrêtée par une lumière jaune qui passait rapidement devant elle avant d'aller s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment du primaire. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser tout de suite des questions. Elle devait avertir les autres.

Lysa s'élança vers la porte principale avant de s'engouffrer dans l'école, maudissant son ordinateur qui l'encombrait. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de se trouver face à face avec Estéban. Celui-ci la reconnu aussitôt.

« Lysa Izumi! Cria-t-il. L'experte en informatique qui écrit parfois un article dans le journal! Je suis un de tes plus grands fans! Je m'appelle Estéban Inoué!

-Enchantée Es… téban, répondit Lysa d'une voix rapide. Dis moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas une Tina-Karina Takaishi par hasard? Elle est nouvelle dans cette école. Je crois qu'elle est arrivée ce matin…

-Bien sur! Fit Estéban. Elle est dans l'air des casiers, avec son ami Kevan. Tu pourras les retrouver facilement si tu te dépêches!

-Merci, marmonna Lysa. Si tu les vois avant moi, dit leur de ma part : « Il y a des problèmes dans le Digimonde. Rendez-vous à la salle d'ordinateur le plus rapidement possible! »

Et elle se remit à courir, laissant derrière elle un Estéban hébété qui ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Drôle de journée.

Pendant ce temps, Kevan et Tina-Karina rangeaient leur chose dans leur sac. Après une bonne journée d'école, rien ne valait mieux que de rentrer rapidement à la maison. Dany les observait du coin de l'œil, horriblement jalouse. Soudain, une lumière bleue fonça sur elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son nez. Elle poussa un cri de surprise qui attira aussitôt l'attention des deux autres.

« Qui a-t-il? Demanda Kevan.

-Rien voyons! Répliqua Dany en cachant l'objet bleu et blanc derrière son dos. C'est plutôt à vous de vous demandez ça… je vous ai entendu parler du Digimonde et de Digimons. C'est un parc d'attraction? Quand vous y retournerez, je veux venir avec vous!

-Impossible! Fit rapidement TK.

-Quoi? Tu crois que je me perdrais et que je pleurais comme un vulgaire bébé? D'ailleurs, j'ai souvent entendu Taline, la grande sœur de Kevan, parler du Digimonde. Maintenant, je veux des explications!

-Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas aller dans le Monde Digital sans être un Digisauveur, dit Kevan. Pour cela, il faut avoir été élu et avoir un Digivice.

-Comme cela? Demanda Dany. »

Elle sortit sa main de derrière son dos et brandit fièrement un Digivice bleu. Kevan et TK sortirent à leur tour leur Digivice : ils n'étaient pas du tout du même modèle que celui que Dany. Cette dernière devait faire parti de la nouvelle équipe. Quand une nouvelle équipe était créée, cela signifiait un nouveau danger.

Soudain, Lysa surgit dans l'allée. Ses cheveux roux étaient collés sur son front et elle semblait épuisée. Kevan et TK comprirent aussitôt ce qui se passait. Un nouvel ennemi était arrivé. Lysa, voyant leur air, acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Le Digimonde est en danger, dit-elle simplement. Taline est déjà partie pour aider Agumon et je devais venir vous prévenir. Un nouvel ennemi est arrivé, mais je n'en connais pas la nature. »

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent ensuite sur Dany, qu'elle regarda avec un air septique.

« Je suis aussi un Digisauveur! Dit cette dernière. »

Elle tendit à l'informaticienne son Digivice bleu. Lysa en vint tout de suite aux mêmes conclusion que les deux autres. Finalement, elle les poussa vers la salle d'ordinateur, seul endroit où une porte avait été ouverte vers le Digimonde.

Rendu là-bas, Kevan se précipita vers l'écran, où il pointa son Digivice. Il disparut presque instantanément. TK et Dany se regardèrent : elles pensaient toute deux à la même chose. Elles imitèrent Kevan et disparurent eux aussi.

Alors que Lysa se préparait à aller dans le Digimonde elle aussi, Estéban apparut devant la porte. Il semblait furieux. À côté de lui se tenait la jeune Caty. Tous les deux avaient un Digivice du même modèle que celui de Dany, excepté que celui du garçon était rouge et que celui de la fille était jaune.

Estéban brandit le sien devant Lysa en hurlant :

« Je veux des explications!! »

**_MONDE DIGITAL, MARS 2003_**

****

Dany poussa un hurlement de terre et se mit à courir, poursuivie par une multitude de Numémons. Kevan et TK, la voyant faire, éclatèrent de rire. Dany avait voulu prendre une boisson dans une machine distributrice et voilà ce qui en était advenu. Bizarrement, la jeune fille avait changé de vêtements, bien que personne ne sachent pourquoi. Elle avait désormais l'air d'un pilote d'avion.

Quand elle s'arrêta, elle lança un regard noir en direction des deux autres. Comment se permettaient-ils de rire d'elle? La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se renfrogna. Mieux valait ne pas montrer qu'elle était offusquée. Dany retrouva alors son sourire et se força à rire avec les autres.

Soudain, un buisson bougea. Décidée cette fois à montrer son courage, Dany sauta à l'intérieur. On entendit un cri de surprise. Kevan et TK se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du feuillage pour y découvrir Dany, affaissée sur le ventre, aux pieds de Taline, Agumon, Patamon et Gatomon. Lorsque ces deux dernières levèrent leurs yeux vers leur partenaire humain respectifs, ils se précipitèrent dans leurs bras.

« KEVAN! Geignit Gatomon.

-TK! Hurla à son tour Patamon. »

Les deux Digisauveurs attrapèrent leur compagnons au vol et les serrèrent contre eux. Dany sentit à nouveau la jalousie monter en elle. Pourquoi les deux autres avaient-ils tout et elle rien? Elle n'avait pas son propre petit monstre personnel et cela la gênait. Elle avait l'air d'une sourie parmi des centaines de chats. Ce fut à cet instant que Taline sembla remarqué sa présence :

« DANY! S'exclama-t-elle, horriblement surprise. Que fais-tu ici, bon sang? »

Dany, heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose dans ce monde où rien n'était normal, savoura le moment quelques secondes avant de répondre à la sœur aînée de Kevan.

« Je suis un Digisauveur, moi aussi! Fanfaronna-t-elle. »

Elle leva joyeusement dans les airs son Digivice bleu. Enfin, elle fut joyeuse jusqu'à ce que les trois Digimons présents se mettent en position d'attaque, sous les regards effrayés des autres Digisauveurs. Dany abaissa sa main et recula d'un mètre ou deux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as un Digivice comme celui de l'empereur des Digimons! Grogna Agumon. Cela signifie que tu es un ennemi puisque tu travailles pour lui!

-Je ne travaille pour personne! S'horrifia Dany. Ce Digivice est sorti de nul part il y a environ vingt minutes et a foncé sur moi! Je ne connaissais pas le Digimonde comme quelque chose de réel avant de mettre les pieds ici et de vouloir me prendre une boissons dans une machine distributrice! »

Les Digimons abaissèrent leur garde, au grand soulagement des Digisauveurs. Taline leur fit alors part de l'œuf très étrange que les trois montres digitaux avaient découvert dans la grotte. Ensuite, Gatomon leur fit un résumé de qui était l'empereur des Digimons.

« C'est un jeune garçon, dit-elle. Il est arrivé ici il y a quelques temps et a commencé à transformer des Digimons en esclaves. Pour faire cela, il doit être vraiment intelligent. Jamais il n'attaquait de nuit, jusqu'à avant-hier. Il a envoyé ses Anneaux Maléfiques dans notre jolie forêt et plusieurs d'entre nous avons été pris. Puis, il a repris ses anciennes habitudes : il vient de jour. En attaquant de nuit, il espérait peut-être que nous ne parviendrions pas à appeler les Digisauveurs. Toujours est-il que ce gamin se fait appeler l'empereur des Digimons!

-C'est vraiment horrible! Murmura Kevan. Je vais les lui faire manger moi, ses Anneaux Maléfiques! Par la bouche, les narines et les oreilles! Et dire que nous ne savions pas que cet enfant était ici! Je croyais que seuls les Digisauveurs pouvaient venir…

-Oui, bon, fit Taline. Toujours est-il qu'il faut que je vous montre cet œuf. Quand j'y ai touché, de lui a jaillit trois nouveaux Digivices. Un bleu, un rouge et un jaune. Dany a le bleu, cela signifie que deux autres enfants ont été élus. Pour ce qui est de l'empereur, m'est avis qu'il est un Digisauveur qui a choisi le côté des ténèbres. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Dany n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment, s'étant contentée d'écouter. Car c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle et quelque chose lui disait d'être prudente, qu'ils pourraient être attaqués à tout moment. D'ailleurs, lorsque Kevan avait dit qu'il désirait faire manger les Anneaux Maléfiques à son propriétaire, Dany avait entendu une voix dans son esprit. Presque imperceptiblement. Voix qui disait : _« Ah oui? Essaie, voir, Digi-nul! »_ Elle avait frissonné.

Les Digisauveurs avaient donc continuer leur chemin, sur leurs gardes. Patamon avait expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se digivolver afin de se protéger et que, s'ils rencontraient un ennemi, il devrait opté pour la méthode : courir dans se retourner. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la grotte.

« C'est ça, ton œuf? Demanda Kevan. Hey bien! Laissez-moi faire, c'est un travail d'homme!

-Petit matcho! Riposta Taline en lui faisant une grimace. »

Kevan se baissa vers l'œuf et tenta de le soulever. Au bout d'un long moment de rudes efforts, il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence : l'œuf était trop lourd. Il se retourna vers les autres et haussa les épaules. (« Un travail d'homme, hein? ironisa Taline. ») TK essaya à son tour : rien à faire non plus. Ils se retournèrent vers Dany, qui soupira en levant les bras au ciel.

« Dois-je faire tout le travail? Maugréa-t-elle. »

Elle enroula l'œuf de ses deux mains et tira. S'attendant à une forte résistance, elle y alla un peu trop fort car, alors que l'œuf se décollait du sol, elle tomba sur le derrière, le tenant dans ses mains. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds puis se tourna fièrement vers les autres.

« Vous voyez! Lança-t-elle. C'était FACILE! »

Soudain apparut une lumière bleue où s'était trouvé l'œuf quelques instants plus tôt. Et dans cette lumière se matérialisa un Digimon bleu avec deux longs oreilles. Il marcha sur deux pattes et avait un air très sympathique. En voyant Dany, il sauta vers elle.

« Dany Dany! Chanta-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin! Tu as enlever le Digi-œuf du Courage, donc il te revient droit! Depuis toujours que je t'attends, et te voilà enfin! Je suis Veemon! Mais appelle-moi seulement Veemon! »

Dany ne bougeait pas depuis un moment quand elle poussa un cri et sauta sur ses deux pieds. Puis, elle se mit à tourner autour de son partenaire Digimon, l'inspectant de part en part. Enfin, elle rendit son verdict et déclara que son Digimon était en parfaite santé, sans que les autres ne sachent comment elle avait fait.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, un Digimon apparut à l'autre entrée de la caverne. Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur. C'était un Monocromon, un Digimon beaucoup plus gros que ceux des quatre Digisauveurs. Sa patte était entourée d'un Anneau Maléfique et ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Ouvre le Digi-Œuf du Courage pour que je puisse me Digivolver! Hurla Veemon à Dany. »

Cette dernière ne savait vraiment que faire et c'est pour cela qu'elle resta figée sur place alors que les autres prenaient leurs jambes à leur coup. Le Minocromon passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant et se lança à la poursuite des autres. Personne ne comprit bien pourquoi.

Dany et Veemon coururent jusqu'à la sortie de la grosse. Malheureusement, la jeune fille trébucha et, ce fessant, cassa ses lunettes de moto. Veemon l'aida à se relever et c'est à cet instant qu'ils aperçurent les trois autres Digisauveurs dans une position très délicate. Dany bouillait intérieurement : ses amis allaient mourir. Elle croisa le regard de Veemon et sut à cet instant ce qu'il fallait faire. Élevant le Digi-Œuf du Courage à bout de bras, elle hurla :

« Mes amis sont en danger et moi seule peut les aider! HYPER-DIGIVOLUTION! »

Veemon fut instantanément entouré d'une lumière orange alors que la même sortait de l'œuf. Le Digimon grandit et se transforma peu à peu, sous le regard émerveillé de Dany, qui assistait à une Digivolution pour la première fois de toute sa vie… mais non la dernière.

« Veemon! Fit le Digimon d'une voix forte. Hyper-Digivolve-toi en… »

La créature qui vint par la suite ressemblait un peu au stade disciple, mais en plus grand et plus mince. Sur ses deux poings étaient une sorte de gans rouge alors que son visage était masqué par un masque de la même couleur.

« Flamdramon, le feu du Courage! »

Le Digimon se retourna vers Monocromon et leva ses poings, prêt à attaquer. Mais, avant tout, il attendait le signale de Dany. Celle-ci n'hésita pas à le donner.

« Vas-y, Flamdramon! Cria-t-elle. Brise-lui son Anneau Maléfique, qu'on en finisse! »

Flamdramon acquiesça et attaqua, mettant toute son énergie dans la boule de feu qu'il envoya sur la jambe de son adversaire.

« Magma flamme! S'écria-t-il. »

La boule de feu se dirigea vers l'Anneau Maléfique et, avant même que son propriétaire ne puisse faire un seul geste, le détruisit. La lueur démente dans les yeux de Monocromon s'éteignit et il redevint normal : il avait été libéré de l'emprise des ténèbres. Il regarda autour de lui, hébété, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Kevan lui expliqua alors qu'il avait été sous l'emprise d'un Anneau Maléfique de l'empereur des Digimon. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Monocromon repartit en les remerciant de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

Dans son coin, Dany, accompagnée de Veemon, regardait avec désespoir ses lunettes brisées. Taline la vit et, enlevant les siennes de sur sa tête, les lui tendit.

« Le chef des Digisauveurs doit bien avoir ces lunettes-là, tu le crois pas? Demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Le… le chef? Balbutia Dany.

-Oui, répondit Tina-Karina. »

Dany sourit à son tour et enfila les lunettes de moto, puis les ajusta correctement sur sa tête frisées. Oui, c'était une belle aventure, mais elle se terminait ici pour aujourd'hui, car ils devaient rentrer dans leur monde. Toute fois, l'empereur des Digimons ne perdait rien pour attendre…


	3. première partie : La Nouvelle Équipe

_Rebonjour tout le monde pour mon chapitre! Non non! Je ne vous avais pas oublié, je vous inquiétez pas - Seulement, ce chapitre a été plus difficile à conclure que les deux autres. Mais me revoilà avec le chapitre deux! Merci pour vos reviews et voici vos réponses _

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-la :_**Oui, c'est bien ce que je veux! Te massacrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive! Toujours pas compris pourquoi tu es la seule personne avec qui je me « bat » d'ailleurs… excepter mon cousin Simon, mais c'est un détail. Hhhhhho oui! Tellement importante! LOL! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas publié vendredi ni samedi :) Toujours est-il qu'avec ce chapitre où tu feras une review CONSTRUCTIVE (lol), tu te remettras dans l'horaire de la semaine! :D NON! Moi j'aurai pas du tout aimer ça! Puisque quand un Digisauveur meurt, les autres n'ont plus de chance. Il faut être en équipe pour vaincre. Autre bon vieux souvenir :

Ken : hey! Vous connaissez l'histoire de la mythe et de la chauve-souris?

Cody : bien sur que je la connais, mais je sais plus les détails.

Ken : c'est vrai à ce qu'il parait. La mythe a imité le cri de la chauve-souris qui a perturbé celle-ci et la mythe a pu s'échapper sans avoir le moindre mal!

Davis : aaaaaaah! Je croyais que c'était l'histoire de l'oiseau et de l'abeille!

LOL! RRRRRRRRASMOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUS! LOL! J'ai encore le traumatisme :p Ils devraient sincèrement se contenter de l'anglais… hey bien, je crois que ça arrive souvent, que tes parents beuglent pour l'ordi, pas vrai? ;)

**_Siria :_** ui, en effet XD NON PITIÉ! Pas les toasters! D'accord, voici la suite, alors PAS DE TOASTERS! **Tremble** Oui, ce chapitre est UN PEU MOINS LONG. Il fait 11 pages ;) À une autre fois, Siria le mischouie atomique!

**_Wenny :_** oui, le chapitre un Oui, la prochaine fois que tu rentres dans l'histoire, fait attention aux arbres **ange** AILLE! Une autre que sa mère s'énervent! LOL! Merci pour ta review, même si elle n'est pas longue longue, comme tu dis ;)

**_Kristaline :_** contente de voir que tu n'as pas été découragée Ouais, côté fautes d'orthographe, plus de correction de la part de la bêta-reader, donc je m'arrange seule…et comme je n'ai pas le temps de corriger les fics des autres, je n'ai pas non plus le temps de corriger les miennes :( Donc voilà la suite! (à un jour d'intervalle pour toi :p)

_Amusez-vous tout le monde! :D Ca me fait plaisir quand vous me donnez vos commentaires - _

**__**

**_DANY :_** Une nouvelle élève est arrivée dans notre école secondaire. Il s'agit de Tina-Karina Takaishi. Elle était très amie avec Kevan, alors vous vous imaginez bien que j'étais jalouse. Taline, la grande sœur de ce dernière, a reçu un appel au secours du Digimonde, donc elle s'y est précipitée. J'ai été élue comme Digisauveur ainsi qu'Estéban et Caty, deux autres enfants. Le nouvel ennemi se nommait lui-même l'empereur des Digimons. C'était un garçon humain, à notre plus grande surprise. Personne n'arrivait à prendre de Digi-Œuf du Courage, alors je me suis proposée. Mon partenaire Digimon, Veemon, m'est apparu. Quand j'ai vu que mes amis étaient en danger, j'ai ouvert l'œuf et Veemon s'est Hyper-Digivolvé en Flamdramon. Avec lui, on a une chance de vaincre ce gamin d'empereur!

**CHAPITRE DEUXIÈME**

**LA NOUVELLE ÉQUIPE**

**_MONDE DIGITAL, MARS 2003_**

****

C'était une pièce sombre, sans lumière. L'empereur des Digimons était assis sur un siège qui trônait au centre et regardait sur les divers écrans de télévisions en ricanant. Il avait vu les Digisauveurs arriver, mais cela, il l'avait prévu. Pourtant, il avait été insulté quand Kevan avait dit qu'il voulait lui faire manger ses Anneaux Maléfiques. Sa plus grande création, outre les Tours Noires!

C'était pourquoi il avait envoyé Monocromon régler son compte au jeune homme. Il avait pourtant été surpris de voir Veemon se digivolver en Flamdramon. Apparemment, les Tours Noires n'empêchaient pas les Hyper-Digivoltion. Le jeu se corsait.

« Parfait, murmura-t-il. Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma taille. Tu ne pais rien pour attendre, _Dany._ »

Il pesa sur un des nombreux boutons qui venaient d'apparaître comme cela, dans le vide. Aussitôt, une liste de Digimons apparut. L'empereur prit tout son temps pour les choisir. Voici ses choix :

Mojamon : la voix sur la terre, au travers la forêt

Drimogémon : la voix sous la terre, dans les fins fonds des cavernes

Snimon : la voix des airs

L'empereur des Digimons ricana : oui, c'était là un bon choix. Dany serait la plus dangereuse, mais si on l'a neutralisait et on la mettait à sa merci, les autres n'avaient aucunes chances, puisque aucun n'avait un des nouveaux modèles de Digivice. Et d'ailleurs, celui de l'empereur était le plus fort, selon son bon dire.

Il regarda l'heure, qui était inscrite un peu plus haut, et sursauta : il allait être en retard pour le souper! Bien sur, cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque que ses parents s'aperçoivent de son absence et ne défoncent la porte pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas à la maison. Il détestait les dîners en famille où sa mère et son père lui demandaient ce qu'il avait fait de bon durant sa journée. Cela l'enrageait… comme si un géni n'avait pas mieux à faire que des maths. Pathétique…

L'empereur fit pivoter son siège en direction de la sortie et se leva. Il prit la porte avant de se retrouver dans un long couloir métallique. Se glissant dans une pièce à sa droite, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Wormmon l'avait suivit.

Le Digimon rampa jusqu'à son maître. Chose étonnante chez Wormmon, le Digimon avait _choisi _d'accompagner l'empereur et n'était pas son esclave. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler.

« Mange bien, maître, dit Wormmon. »

L'empereur ne prit même pas le temps se lui répondre. Il sortit un Digivice en tous les points semblable à celui de Dany, excepté que le bleu était remplacé par le noir et le blanc par le gris. Le Digivice des Ténèbres. Le tyran le pointa vers l'écran de l'ordinateur et y fut aspiré par un rayon de lumière blanche.

**_MONDE RÉEL, TOKYO, ODAIBA, MARS 2003_**

Dany courait jusqu'à chez elle, son sac à dos bien encré sur ses deux épaules. Elle tourna un coin et faillit foncer dans Estéban. Le jeune garçon sursauta et fit un bon par derrière avant d'adresser la parole à l'autre Digisauveur.

« Alors? Demanda-t-il. Comment était le Digimonde? »

Dany grogna. Elle répliqua qu'elle lui avait déjà tout raconté et qu'elle n'avait que trente minutes pour aller chez elle, manger, se changer et puis courir jusqu'au terrain de soccer, ou avait lieu sa pratique.

« Justement! Rigola Estéban. Kevan est passé chez toi pour prendre un t-Shirt et un short, je me suis occupé de la nourriture et tous les autres t'attendent au terrain. Je devais t'intercepter pour t'apprendre la nouvelle! »

Le visage de Dany s'éclaira. Ses amis allaient venir voir sa pratique! Après cela, l'entraîneur leur donnerait l'horaire des matchs de la saison. Mais Dany savait déjà quelle serait la première équipe : la deuxième, celle qui avait gagné la médaille d'argent l'année auparavant. L'équipe d'Obaiba, celle de Dany, avait été avant dernière au classement et comptait bien se reprendre! Par contre, l'équipe de Tamashi était réputée pour avoir avec elle une joueuse qui avait compté quarante-cinq buts en une partie, ce qui l'avait classée première. Dany redoutait déjà la rencontre qui aurait lieu un jour.

Estéban, quant à lui, maugréait encore de ne pas avoir pu aller dans le Digimonde. Apparemment, il fallait attendre que la « réunion des Anciens » ait lieu. Selon lui, le destin des mondes ne pouvaient dépendre d'un groupe de personnes âgées. Mais puisque personne ne lui avait dit ni à lui ni a Caty comment accéder au Monde Digital, il devrait prendre son mal en patience.

Pour ce qui était du Digimonde, Dany s'ennuyait affreusement de son Veemon. L'humour stupide du Digimon l'avait bien faite rire, de même que sa personnalité. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retourner le voir et de pouvoir à nouveau combattre à ses côtés comme la première fois.

Elle et Estéban étaient arrivés au terrain. Dany courut vers Kevan, lui vola les vêtements et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Si elle voulait donner son cent vingt pourcent, elle avait intérêt à ne plus penser au Digimonde… ni à Veemon.

Ce fut le soir-même que la Réunion des Anciens eut lieu. Contrairement à ce que pensait Estéban, les « Anciens » n'étaient pas des personnes âgés mais les Digisauveurs du premier groupe. Taline, Mia, Lysa, Janie, TK, Kevan et Samir. Michael manquait : il avait malheureusement déménagé à New York après son retour du Digimonde cinq ans plus tôt, ses parents ne voulant plus vivre au Japon après ce qui s'y était produit.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans un restaurant. Ils s'étaient mis à sept pour y louer une salle afin de ne pas être dérangés ou épiés. Longtemps ils parlèrent des trois nouveaux Digisauveurs et de la nouvelle menace. Ils décidèrent finalement d'emmener Estéban et Caty dans le Digimonde le lendemain soir.

« TK et moi pourrons y aller avec eux, déclara Kevan en se levant. Nous allons à la même école, donc il sera plus simple pour nous de nous y rendre.

-Je viendrai aussi, déclara Samir, un jeune homme de seize ans aux jolis cheveux roux. Demain est une journée pédagogique donc j'aurai tout mon temps, même si je dois aider les professeurs en avant midi pour mon service communautaire avec Lysa et Taline.

-La dernière fois, je n'y pu être du voyage, bouda Lysa. Je serai là cette fois.

-Parfait! Analysa Taline. Je viendrai aussi. J'aimerais bien voir comment Dany se débrouillera cette fois. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait l'air de connaître le Monde Digital depuis toujours. »

Kevan et TK acquiescèrent à cette remarque. Dany s'était débrouillée comme un chef dans un monde nouveau, tout comme eux-même quelques années auparavant. La nouvelle équipe de Digisauveurs étaient formée de Dany, Estéban et Caty. Y en aurait-il d'autre, personne ne le savait.

Tina-Karina s'assit devant sa mère. Une semaine et demi avait passé depuis qu'elle était retournée dans le Digimonde et jamais elle ne lui en avait parlé. Elle serait trop inquiète… Donc, TK s'intéressa à ce que sa mère écrivait dans un cahier de note à partir de quelques données prises sur internet. TK sut aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ah, enfin! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as eu droit à ton super article qui ne parle pas des papiers des toilettes, cette fois? »

Sa mère leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle aussi était heureuse.

« Ils ont avancé d'une semaine l'article sur Kim Ichijouji, déclara-t-elle à sa fille. Donc, dans trois jours nous nous rendons chez elle et je l'interviewrai. Tu pourras prendre un rendez-vous avec elle pour ton anglais, par la suite. Parlant de cela, as-tu compris quelque chose dernièrement?

-Tu parles! Dit TK en éclatant de rire. Tout ce que je comprend c'est _Yes, No _et _miss Takaishi, do you understand something now? _

-Oui, et bien c'est déjà une bonne chose, répliqua sa mère en agitant de doigt. Toujours est-il que nous allons vendredi chez Kim, donc je compte sur toi pour être à l'heure et ne pas traîner après les cours comme tu as la mauvaise habitude de le faire.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était un club d'ordinateur maman! Riposta TK. On reste et on fait des recherches sur l'ordinateur. Parfois, on fait nos devoirs et puis on discute quand on termine plus tôt. Mais je peux m'arranger et dire que je ne serai pas là vendredi, si cela peut te faire plaisir.

-Merci ma puce! Dit sa mère. »

Elle se leva, lui ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds et sortit de la pièce, laissant là sa fille bougonnant.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Taline, Samir et Lysa pointèrent le bout de leur nez devant l'école publique. Une demi heure plutôt, les élèves en étaient sortis, mais il y avait toujours le risque de tomber sur l'un d'eux. Satanés retardataires…

Ils eurent quelques difficultés à rentrer dans l'école, contournant surveillants et professeurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent pas mégarde sur une de leur ancienne enseignante au primaire. Celle-ci était venue discuter avec un autre professeur, de secondaire celui-là, sur les méthodes à user lorsque les élèves n'écoutaient pas. Quand elle reconnut les trois jeunes, elle eut un sursaut de surprise.

« Taline, Lysa, Samir! S'écria-t-elle. Mais que faites-vous ici? Ce n'est pas votre école, à en juger par votre uniforme! Ici, vous êtes au public, en êtes-vous conscients? »

Les trois jeunes rirent nerveusement. En effet, Taline et Lysa étaient attifées de leur chandail et de leur jupe à plies verts, alors que Samir portait les pantalons gris, la chemise blanche et la veste verte de leur collège. Il fallait rapidement trouver un plan d'action. Taline fut la plus rapide. Pour les plans stupides qui fonctionnaient à merveille, elle était la meilleure.

« Bien voilà! Dit-elle. Les ordinateurs de l'école sont brisés et en réparation. Lysa devait montrer quelque chose à Samir, pour ce qui à attrait à un travail d'informatique, et on a eu l'idée de venir ici! En même temps, nous pourrions repartir avec mon frère Kevan et son amie TK!

-Je vois, dit le professeur, qui n'était pas si dupe. Et pour toi, Taline? Tu viens observer les mouches? À mon bon souvenir, toi et les ordinateurs ne font pas bon ménage! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent. En inventant son histoire, elle avait complètement oublier de se mentionner! Or, il était vrai qu'elle était nulle en informatique et qu'elle avait la mauvaise habitude de donner un coup à l'ordinateur lorsque celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas. Que faire…

« Les garçons! Cria-t-elle soudain. »

Les trois autres la regardèrent, interloqués.

« Je suis venue pour vous parler à vous, m'dame! Continua Taline. Je suis passée à l'école primaire et l'on m'a dit que vous étiez ici! Voyez-vous, je trouve les garçons trop immatures! Ils ne font que des bêtises et rient très fort. C'en est énervant… »

Elle prit le professeur par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, après avoir chuchoté aux deux autres de continuer sans elle. L'enseignante et l'élève s'éloignèrent, tandis que Lysa et Samir s'en allaient de leur côté en riant sous cape, ayant peine à se contenir. Décidément, Taline trouverait toujours toute sorte d'idées.

Ils débarquèrent dans la salle d'ordinateur pour se retrouver devant un Estéban fou de joie qui disait tout en dansant : « On va aller dans le Digimonde! On va aller dans le Digimonde! Tous avec moi! » Kevan, TK, Caty et Dany étaient tous pris d'une fou rire incontrôlable. Quand les deux autres entrèrent, les cinq jeunes poussèrent un hurlement de terreur.

« Vous ne pourriez pas cogner avant d'entrer! Les réprimanda Dany, la main droite plaquée sur le cœur. Vous m'avez fait la peur de ma vie!

-Et vous, arrêtez de hurler! Répliqua Samir en grimaçant. On vous entendait à l'autre bout du couloir…

-Dîtes donc, fit Caty, toujours aussi calme. Où est passée Taline?

-Elle joue la diversion, répondit Lysa. On vous racontera plus tard. Tous prêts pour un tour dans le Digmonde?

-OUI! Hurlèrent les autres à l'unisson. »

Ils sortirent Digivice et D-3, puis les pointèrent sur l'écran. Aussitôt, ils furent aspirés à l'intérieur, vers le Monde Digital.

**_MONDE DIGITAL, FIN MARS 2003_**

****

« Ah c'est super! Hurlait Estéban."

Le jeune garçon courait un peu partout, observant tous, touchant à tout. Il était littéralement subjugué. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil endroit. Caty, quand à elle, regardait tout autour, ne trouvant aucuns mots pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se contentait de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est magnifique, pas vrai? Lui dit TK.

-Plus que magnifique, murmura Caty. »

Kevan et TK échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient eu tous deux exactement la même réaction lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans le Digimonde pour la première fois, cinq ans auparavant. Soudain, deux Digimons sortirent des buissons. Tous deux volaient. Le premier ressemblait à un gros insecte rouge alors que le deuxième était un oiseau rose. Ils se précipitèrent vers Lysa et Samir.

« Tentomon! Cria l'Informaticienne en caressant la tête de son Digimon. Comme il est bon de te revoir après tant d'années… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

-Toujours aussi sentimentale ma grande! Fit Tentomon. »

À côté d'eux se retrouvaient Biyomon et Samir, qui se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dany, Estéban, Caty, TK et Kevan regardaient cette scène avec attendrissement. Tout à coup, la première fut renversée par en avant : quelque chose d'énorme venait de lui tomber sur le dos. Elle se redressa pour retrouver Veemon, qui lui souriait de tous ses dents.

« Rebonjour Dany! S'écria le Digimon.

-Rebonjour Veemon qu'on appelle seulement Veemon! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. De leur côté, Kevan et TK retrouvaient avec la même joie que les trois autres leur partenaire Digimon. Voyant l'air déconfit d'Estéban, Kevan s'empressa de le rassurer : il aurait bientôt lui aussi son partenaire Digimon. Puis, un signal vint de la gauche. En fait, il y en avait deux.

« Des Digi-Œufs! S'écria Dany. Ce sont sans doute ceux d'Estéban et de Caty! En avant les amis!

-Hey, pas si fort, tu vas te casser la voix! Ricana TK.

-Je cris quand je veux! Répliqua Dany. »

Soudain, une crevasse s'ouvrir derrière eux. La Digisauveur aux lunettes de motos trébucha et tomba. Estéban tendit la main et la rattrapa juste à temps. Il la remonta, aidé des autres, et Dany revint bientôt sur la terre ferme. Kevan regarda dans la crevasse.

« C'est un Drimogémon! Dit-il. Mais… attendez… oui! Il a un Anneau Maléfique! L'empereur nous attend! C'était un piège! »

Il avait bel et bien raison. De la forêt sortit un Digimon qui ressemblait à l'idée que certains se faisaient du Yeti, un Mojamon. Lui aussi était contrôlé par l'empereur des Digmons. Par les airs arriva un Snimon, qui avait l'air d'une énorme mente religieuse verte. Lui aussi était un esclave.

Ce dernier fonça sur Dany et, avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps d'appeler à son aide Flamdramon, elle fut emportée, tout comme Veemon. Les autres hurlèrent, mais ne purent les poursuivrent. Snimon avait emmené Dany de l'autre côté de la crevasse et s'était évanoui à l'horizon.

Estéban, Caty, Kevan, TK, Samir et Lysa prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et partirent par la seule direction encore libre. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, toujours en suivant le signal des Digi-Œufs. C'était là leur seule chance de sauver Dany.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtèrent de courir, se rendant bien compte qu'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis. Samir, qui ouvrait la marche, écarta la dernière fougère. À leur plus grande surprise, ils se retrouvèrent devant un gigantesque temple.

« On y va! Murmura Caty. Il faut tout faire pour sauver Dany. »

Ils gravirent les escaliers à l'affût de tous les bruits qui pourraient leur paraître louches. Biyomon et Tentomon ouvraient la marche alors que Gatomon et Patamon la fermaient. Il fallait tout faire pour protéger les enfants. L'empereur semblait être un ennemi redoutable. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut, ils se dirigèrent vers les deux Digi-Œufs. Le premier portait le symbole de l'Amour, celui de Samir, alors que le deuxième, le Savoir, qui appartenait à Lysa.

« Un instant! Dit cette dernière. Je suis certaine que ces Œufs de nous sont pas dédiés… pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas celui du Savoir, Caty? »

Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle acquiesça et entoura de ses mains l'œuf jaune qui portant le Symbole du Savoir. Aussitôt qu'elle tira, celui-ci se décolla, aussi léger qu'une plume. Une lumière jaune apparut et un Digmon avec un cuirasse de la même couleur se matérialisa.

« Je suis Armadillomon, Caty! Déclara celui-ci avant de sauter dans les bras de son Digisauveur, qui l'accueilli avec joie.

-Il ne reste plus que toi, Estéban, dit Samir. »

Voyant l'hésitation du garçon, il ajouta :

« Moi aussi au début, je croyais que le Symbole de l'Amour ne m'allait pas. Mais avec le temps, j'ai compris sa véritable signification. Je t'ai vu agir, et je sais qu'il te va aussi bien qu'à moi, alors n'ai pas peur, prend l'œuf, il t'appartient! »

Estéban lui sourit et prit l'œuf. Un Digimon oiseau apparut. Il était rouge et avait une plume sur la tête. Hawkmon, le partenaire d'Estéban, avait à son tour vu le jour. Les deux nouveaux Digimons s'Hyper-Digivolvèrent afin d'aller porter secours à Dany.

« Réveille-toi, Digi-nul. Réveille-toi Dany, faisait une voix de garçon qui avait à peine commencé à muer. »

Dany ouvrit les yeux. Elle était étendue sur le sol, poignets et chevilles liés. Par dessus elle était penché un jeune garçon de sa grandeur. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs et des lunettes aux contours jaunes et aux verres violets. Elle sut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait sans même avoir eu besoin d'une description : L'empereur des Digmons.

« TOI! Hurla Dany.

-Oui, moi, fit le jeune garçon. »

Il éclata de rire et se redressa. Or, ce n'était pas un rire amical ou sarcastique, mais bien un rictus diabolique qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune gentillesse ou bonté. Le rire de l'empereur des Digmons faisait froid dans le dos et Dany frissonna. Puis, il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, l'observant en ricanant.

« Alors, tu t'es crue assez forte pour me défier? Demanda-t-il. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne connaissais pas l'hyper-digivolution, mais maintenant, si. J'ai même découvert le moyen de l'enrayer et de l'utiliser.

-IMPOSSIBLE! Répliqua Dany. Tu ne peux pas! Tu n'as pas de Digi-Œuf ni de… »

Elle se tue, voyant que l'empereur des Digimons venait de sortir de derrière son dos un Digivice bleu identique au sien ainsi qu'un D-Terminal. Le D-Terminal était ce qui contenait le Digi-Œuf en attendant qu'il soit utilisé et permettait de se transmettre des messages entre Digisauveurs. Dany les reconnut aussitôt.

« C'est à moi ça! Hurla-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sur, fit l'empereur. Mais tu oublis une chose. Avec ton D-3 et ton D-Terminal, je peux contrôler ton Digimon. Bien entendu, en tant que Flamdramon, il ne m'obéira pas. Excepter… s'il a un Anneau Maléfique! »

Dany retenu un juron. Soudain, elle entendit un petit gémissement et leva la tête vers le haut. Elle aperçu bientôt Veemon, suspendu par des chaînes à la falaise qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. La jeune fille sera les dents, se retenant de hurler. L'empereur dû le remarquer, car il sourit d'avantage.

« Dany! S'écria soudain Veemon. C'est l'empereur! Nous avons été capturés par l'empereur! Un piège!

-Oui, je crois que j'avais compris! Répondit Dany.

-Donc, tu seras bientôt mon esclave, Veemon, dit l'empereur. Tu te digivolveras en Flamdramon et anéantiras les autres!

-ESSAIE! Le défia Veemon. »

L'empereur des Digimons sourit. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, un Anneau Maléfique se dirigea vers Veemon. Celui-ci, à son stade Disciple, ne pouvait cracher aucune flamme. Sa seule attaque était un coup de tête, qu'il ne pouvait manifestement pas utiliser. Cela, l'empereur le savait autant que le Digimon et son partenaire. Dany hurla d'avantage.

Soudain, deux Digimons inconnus jaillirent devant eux. Le premier volait et ressemblait à un énorme oiseau rouge. Il porta sur sa tête le symbole de l'amour. Halsemon. Et sur son dos était Estéban. Le Digimon était l'Hyper-Digivolution de Hawkmon. Il attaqua, il Dany fut rapidement libérée. Elle se leva en se contorsionnant.

Le deuxième vint du mur. Il était jaune et ressemblait à un gros insecte. Sur son dos était le symbole du Savoir. Digmon, l'Hyper-Digivolution d'Armadillomon. Il délivra Veemon et détruisit en une fraction de seconde l'Anneau Maléfique.

L'empereur des Digimons sursauta. De derrière lui arrivèrent les autres Digisauveurs. Caty, Samir, Lysa, Kevan et TK lui faisait face. Il se retourna vers eux, ne laissant pas voir son désarroi.

« Tu te crois le meilleur! Entonna TK. Mais attend de voir comment tu peux réagir lorsque tu es seul contre deux Digimons Hyper-Digivolvés! »

Soudain, Wormmon sortit des fourrés et s'interposa entre son maître et les Digisauveurs. Il avait l'air en colère, mais complètement faible et inintéressant comparé aux autres Digimons.

« Enlève-lui son Anneau Maléfique, Digmon! Cria Caty à l'intention de son Digimon.

-Je n'ai pas d'Anneau Maléfique! Répliqua Wormmon. Je suis mon maître de mon plein gré!

-Pourquoi suis-tu l'empereur des Digimons!? Demanda Patamon. Il ne fait que tu mal!

-Parce que je dois le protéger! Répondit Wormmon. Approchez! »

Il se mit en position de combat. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était que l'empereur avait levé les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il le trouvait totalement idiot. Soudain, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Dany lui arracha son Digivice et son D-Terminal. Veemon en profita pour envoyer d'un seul coup de tête Wormmon au tapis.

Drimogémon, Snimon et Mojamon arrivèrent alors. Veemon s'Hyper-digivolva en Flamdramon et, avec l'aide d'Halsemon et de Digmon, il brisa les Anneaux Maléfiques, délivrant ainsi les captifs. Le seul désagrément avait été que l'empereur des Digimons en avait profité pour fuir, ainsi que Wormmon.

**_MONDE RÉEL, JAPON, TOKYO, ODAIBA, ÉCOLE SECONDAIRE PUBLIQUE, SALLE D'ORDINATEUR, FIN MARS 2003_**

****

Dany, Estéban, Caty, TK, Kevan, Samir et Lysa se retrouvèrent tous empêtrés les uns sur les autres, devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent péniblement pour se trouver face à face à cinq Digimons : Demiveemon (version entraînement de Veemon), Upamon (le niveau entraînement d'Armadillomon), Poyomon (celui de Hawkmon), Patamon et Gatomon. Biyomon et Tentomon, pour une raison inconnue, étaient restés dans le Digimonde.

Taline les attendait, assise sur une chaise. Elle avait l'air complètement désespérée. Sans doute le professeur lui avait-elle donné bien des conseils sur les garçons. Toujours était-il que les Digisauveurs avaient à nouveau gagné une bataille contre l'empereur des Digimons. Or, ce ne serait pas la dernière.


	4. première partie : Nouvelles Données

_Je dois avouer que j'ai été un moment absente… mais me revoilà! Vous savez, avec l'école, on ne peut pas tout faire… mais bon, je commence de plus en plus à m'attacher à la langue espagnol et j'espère pouvoir le parler parfaitement un jour! (pour l'instant, je ne fais que des brides de phrases :() Donc, voici ENFIN le chapitre trois! _

**_Wenny78 :_** Oui, je connais… la mienne, elle bloque en Moria! Satané Balrog… **marmonne** Oui oui! C'est bien « hyper-Digivolution » - Dans ce chapitre-ci aussi, il y en aura, de l'action! JOIE! Parce que l'action commennnce! Ah, ui, ce cher Wormmon! Pour ma part, je l'adore! C'est mon Digimon favori et de loin! (quoi, tu n'avais pas remarqué? ;)) Pour ce qui est des écrans, notre copain l'empereur est carrément TOUJOURS l :p M'fais penser que, dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas Ken, mais bien Kim **instant de silence** D'accord, « TK », je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup… XD

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-la :_** En vla la preuve! JE SUIS GÉRITE! Niek niek! J'en sais rien… mais je dois avouer qu'il est bien amusant de courir après un ballon de foot… Oui, et l'action commence Heum… je suis rendue à écrire le chapitre 4, mais je fais aussi celui hors-série qui traite de Kokomon… avec une apparition de Kim à l'intérieur… tout cas. Bien il va encore se faire pogner dans ce chapitre-ci, l'empereur… mais… NON PAS DE VIOL!

**__**

_Bon, je dois maintenant avouer que j'en fais baver beaucoup à l'empereur des Digimons, mais… c'est la dernière fois qu'il va se faire prendre… après, il va apprendre que les Digisauveurs ne sont pas si nuls que cela ;) Donc, place au chapitre! _

**_ESTÉBAN :_** Les Anciens ont enfin décidé que Caty et moi pouvions aller dans le Digimonde! Par contre, ils ont tenu à nous accompagner. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne idée, puisque aussitôt arrivés, nous avons été attaqués. Dany s'est faite capturée par l'empereur des Digimons, qui l'a menacée de changer en esclave Veemon. Durant ce temps, Caty et moi avons découvert nos Digi-Œufs et nos Digimons nous sont apparut. Ils se sont Hyper-Digivolvés et nous sommes allés à la rescousse de Dany. Encore une fois, l'empereur a été vaincu! Nous avons gagné la bataille, mais pas la Guerre!

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME**

**NOUVELLES DONNÉES**

**_MONDE RÉEL, TOKYO, JAPON, TAMASHI, FIN MARS 2003_**

Kim Ichijouji était assise devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Sa chambre était baignée dans l'obscurité de la nuit et même les lumières de la rue ne l'éclairaient pas, puisqu'elle avait fermé les rideaux. Depuis huit heures du soir, la jeune fille de treize ans étaient rivée devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Ses parents ne savaient pas ce qu'elle faisait.

En fait, dès son arrivée de l'école, Kim allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à six heures et demi, l'heure du souper. Elle faisait ses devoirs, sans nul doute. Puis, de huit heures à dix heures, elle pianotait son sur clavier d'ordinateur. Sans doute pour des travaux supplémentaires…

Il était déjà dix heures. Kim ferma le programme où elle surfait. Sur l'écran, quelques secondes plutôt, avait été affiché un tableau rempli de carreaux noirs et blancs. Elle seule savait ce qu'ils signifiaient. Enfin, elle enfila son pyjamas et se coucha : le lendemain allait à nouveau être une journée morne comme les autres.

_C'était le jour. Il semblait se tramer des choses importantes, en ville. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, hurlant de frayeur. Dany alla par où venaient les passants. Elle se retrouva ainsi devant une scène des plus inimaginable : au centre de la rue était paralysé un énorme Digimon. Autour de lui en étaient plusieurs autres, notamment Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Agumon, Biyomon et Tentomon. Ils semblaient épuisés. _

_À leur côté se trouvaient TK, Kevan, Taline, Mia, Samir, Lysa, Janie, Estéban et Caty. Selon leur habit, c'était l'hiver. Puis, ce que vit Dany la surprit d'avantage : elle était elle-même aux pieds du gigantesque Digimon, accompagnée d'une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Cette dernière avait les cheveux noirs, mais elle ne put discerner son visage. _

_Ensuite, il y avait un autre Digimon : maléfique, celui-là. Il menaçait de tuer des gens. Les autres bons Digimons semblaient avoir donné toute leur énergie au plus gros, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Soudain, la fille aux cheveux noirs hurla._

_« FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE! »_

_Dany sursauta. Elle connaissait cette voix… du moins, l'intonation lui disait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une personne qu'elle avait dû voir souvent, sinon elle l'aurait reconnue. Puis, elle se vit elle même crier._

_« IMPÉRIALDRAMON!!»_

_Soudain, une forte lumière envahit les yeux, et Dany ne vit plus rien._

**_MONDE RÉEL, JAPON, TOKYO, ODAIBA, FIN MARS 2003_**

****

Dany se redressa vivement dans son lit. Quel drôle de rêve! En fait, tous les Digisauveurs qu'elle connaissait étaient là. Sauf une. Cette étrange fille aux cheveux noirs qui semblait si synchronisée avec elle-même. C'était sans doute une Digisauveur qui apparaîtrait plus tard. À moins qu'elle soit l'empereur des Digimons… non, c'était impossible. L'empereur était un garçon, c'était évident.

La jeune fille se leva avant d'apercevoir Demiveemon, endormi à côté d'elle. Elle avait son Digimon chez elle! Elle était vraiment heureuse de cela. C'est en souriant qu'elle sortit se laver. Quelle chance elle avait d'être Digisauveur!

**_MONDE DIGITAL, CONTINENT SERVEUR, FIN MARS 2003_**

****

« Cela ne m'amuse plus du tout, marmonna l'empereur des Digimons, maussade. Les Digimons sont captifs depuis trop longtemps. Ils se ramollissent. Il en faudrait des nouveaux.

-Peut-être que si tu les faisais moins combattre, ils auraient plus de forces? Proposa timidement Wormmon.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné toi! Répliqua l'empereur. Donc, tu te tais! »

Wormmon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prêt à recevoir le fouet. Or, heureusement pour lui, l'empereur parut s'intéresser à autre chose. Tous près, il y avait des Digimons qui observaient l'arène, les larmes aux yeux. L'empereur sourit, se leva et, silencieusement, se poussa.

Les trois Élecmons frissonnèrent de terreur et de peine lorsqu'ils virent les deux autres Digimons combattre l'un contre l'autre, sous l'ordre de l'empereur. Comment cet humain pouvait-il être si cruel et méchant? Ce n'était après tout qu'un enfant… Soudain, ce dernier ce leva et disparut. Les trois Digimons se regardèrent : les avait-il remarqués?

Alors qu'ils se posaient la question, une jeune fille jaillit d'entre deux arbres. Ses cheveux étaient noirs aux reflets bleus et ses yeux azurs. Elle postait un uniforme, cela se voyait : son chandail était gris et blanc et la jupe à plis, grise. En les voyant, elle poussa un petit cri d'adoration.

« Ce que vous êtes mignons! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Les Digimons lui firent aussitôt signe de se taire. La jeune fille plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et s'abaissa à leur hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Murmura-t-elle. Y a-t-il un Ennemi tout près?

-L'empereur des Digimons, répondit l'un des Élecmons. Si nous nous faisons prendre, nous sommes fichus. »

Il se tue, soudainement hébété, ayant l'air de se poser une question bien particulière. Ce fut le deuxième qui prit parole, évoquant ainsi les pensées de tout le petit groupe.

« Tu fais parti des nouveaux Digisauveurs? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, enfin, si vous voulez dire par Digisauveurs ceux qui sont sensés combattre l'empereur des Digimons. En parlant de lui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, de ma cachette. Il est parti vers le Nord sur un Airdramon, donc si vous allez au Sud, vous ne risquez pas de vous faire prendre!

-Merci! Dit le troisième. Tu es vraiment une gentille fille! »

Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois en sautillant joyeusement. La jeune fille attendit un instant avant de reculer et de disparaître entre les arbres. Durant longtemps on ne la verrait plus dans le Monde Digital.

Ce fut une heure plus tard que l'empereur des Digimons revint dans l'arène. Il avait apparemment l'air content : il avait désormais deux Élecmons pour combattre l'un contre l'autre. Le troisième lui avait échappé, mais pas pour longtemps. Il le retrouverait, il en était certain.

Les deux Digimons se mirent alors à combattre. La bataille fut rude, tout comme l'empereur les aimait. Tous les yeux s'électrocutèrent et, quand ils n'eurent plus d'éclairs en eux, se foncèrent dessus tête première. Le combat fut clos par la mort des deux : ils se volatilisèrent en millions de particules digitales et celles-ci furent dispersées par le vent.

L'empereur des Digimons, heureux, pour une fois, se redressa en applaudissant.

« Je suis vraiment un génie, dit-il en riant. Faire disparaître deux Digimons ainsi! C'était parfait! Il me prend même l'envie de recommencer! Oui, et même maintenant! »

Il appuya sur un bouton et deux grilles s'ouvrirent. Wormmon, qui ne voulait pas voir cela à nouveau, ferma les yeux. Toute cette scène était trop horrible. Le Digimon se prit alors à penser : « Kim, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné à _lui_? »

****

**_MONDE RÉEL, JAPON, TOKYO, ODAIBA, ÉCOLE SECONDAIRE PUBLIQUE, SALLE D'ORDINATEUR, FIN MARS 2003_**

Estéban était assis devant l'ordinateur qui ouvrait une porte vers le Digimonde quand il reçut le message. Il sursauta et ouvrit le courrier. Après l'avoir lu, il se redressa d'un seul coup et fit signe à Demiveemon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon et Gatmon de l'attendre sans bouger. Puis, il quitta la salle en faisant de grandes enjambées.

Il retrouva Dany, TK et Kevan aux casiers. Ceux-ci venaient de terminer leur cours d'éducation physique. Dany avait un peu parlé de son étrange rêve. Les deux autres avaient osé les épaules, signe qu'ils ne comprenaient pas comment Dany avait pu avoir une rêve prémonitoire. C'était sans doute un rêve ordinaire, comme tous les autres. Pourtant, Dany n'en était pas si sure. Durant un moment, elle s'était sentie proche de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Comme si elles avaient été… synchronisées.

Estéban les mena sans rien dire à la salle d'ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils soient entendus. Une histoire pour que toute l'école les prennent pour des malades mentaux! Caty était déjà assise sur une chaise et les attendait, Upamon sur les genoux.

« Enfin! S'écria Estéban. Je vous cherchais depuis tout à l'heure! Caty, heureusement que je n'ai pas eu à te courir après! Il y a un problème dans le Digimonde! L'empereur des Digimons a encore frappé et, si vous voulez mon avis, c'était plus fort que les deux dernières fois. Je crois qu'il a… tu »

Dany, Caty, TK et Kevan retinrent un cri de terreur, ainsi que les cinq Digimons présents.

« Tu ne parles pas sérieusement, j'espère? Geignit Kevan.

-Il est allé trop loin cette fois! s'emporta TK. On va lui faire manger ses lunettes et ses Anneaux Maléfiques, comme Kevan l'a si bien dit! »

Dany, elle, se tue. Estéban sembla le remarquer car il lui demanda aussitôt pourquoi.

« Elle croit avoir trouvé un nouveau Digisauveur, répondit TK à sa place.

-Si tu as vraiment raison, cette fille se joindra à nous tôt ou tard, de toute manière, dit Kevan. Tant que l'ennemi ne cherche pas à la détruire, elle ne risque rien. Si jamais cela arrive, alors nous la chercherons.

-Le neuvième enfant? Dit soudainement Gatomon. »

Les Digisauveurs et les quatre autres Digimons se tournèrent vers elle. Le chat rougit aussitôt et leur expliqua que, dans le temps où Myotismon la tenait prisonnière, elle avait rêvé qu'il y avait un neuvième enfant qui était présenté devant le Vampire. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité.

« En gros, cela veut dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, résuma Caty. Cette fille n'est pas en danger. Pour l'instant, nous avons plutôt à aller défier à nouveau l'empereur des Digimons. Et le vaincre, comme nous savons si bien le faire!

-Oui, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un perdre avec tant de grâce! Déclara Estéban. L'empereur bat Dany de loin sur cet ligne!

-QUOI! S'exclama cette dernière. Tu OSES dire que je ne fais que perdre? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et gonfla les joues. Quand les autres éclatèrent de rire devant son air, elle se joignit à eux. Estéban lui dit qu'il avait dit cela pour rigoler, ce que Dany savait, bien évidemment. Enfin, les Digisauveurs pointèrent D3 et Digivices vers l'écran et furent aspirés dans le Digi-Monde.

**_MONDE DIGITAL, CONTINENT SERVEUR, FIN MARS 2003_**

****

« De retour parmi les Digimons et prête à affronter le nul! Cria Dany. »

Veemon joignit sa voix à la sienne. Puis, quand le moment de faire des bêtises fut passé, les Digisauveurs décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes afin de mieux couvrir le territoire et savoir le plus rapidement possible ce que l'empereur manigançait. Ils se retrouveraient dans la clairière à leur gauche dans exactement trente minutes.

Estéban et Dany allèrent au Sud, TK, Caty et Kevan vers le Nord. Le premier groupe ne trouva pas grand chose : seulement quelques traces de bagarres. Ce fut lorsque Dany s'éloigna pour vérifier quelque chose qu'elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long par terre. En se relevant, elle aperçut un Élecmon qui tremblait de peur. Lorsque celui-ci vit son Digivice bleu, il se détendit : un Digisauveur.

« Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Dany en s'agenouillant près de lui. »

Veemon l'aida à se redresser quelque peu et le soutint durant un moment. Puis, le Digimon bleu eut un soupire de soulagement : Élecmon n'était pas en phase terminale. Après un moment passé à reprendre son souffle, il parla.

« Dis à ton amie aux cheveux noirs qu'elle s'était trompée de direction, dit-il. Elle a dû confondre le Nord et le Sud. Il est facile de se perdre ici.

-Tu te trompes! Fit Dany, sur la défensive. L'empereur des Digmons n'est pas mon ami, loin de là!

-Je ne parle pas de l'empereur. Je parle d'une jeune fille de ton âge qui a les cheveux noirs. C'est un Digisauveur elle aussi. »

Les yeux de Dany s'agrandirent : donc, elle avait raison, il y avait bien un quatrième Digisauveur qui devrait se joindre à l'équipe bientôt. Elle en fut affreusement heureuse, mais ne put demander plus d'informations car Estéban et Hawkmon la rejoignirent rapidement, et elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule encore une fois face à eux.

« C'est à toi que l'empereur a fait du mal? Dit Estéban à Élecmon.

-Un peu, mais il a fait combattre mes deux amis ensemble… jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent. »

Hawkmon retint un cri d'horreur et plaqua ses deux ailes rouges contre son bec jaune. Dany, Estéban et Veemon se regardèrent avec consternation : ils avaient eu raison sur toute la ligne. Il ne restait plus qu'à retourner dans la clairière pour rejoindre les autres… avec Élecmon, de préférence. Estéban le prit dans ses bras et ils se mirent en route.

De leur côté, Caty, TK, Kevan, Armadillomon, Patamon et Gatomon marchèrent sans rien trouver. Il ne s'était rien passé dans cette partie de la forêt qui vaille la peine d'y porter attention. Soudain, leur Digivice clignotèrent. Caty fut la première à comprendre pourquoi.

« Des Digi-Œufs! Dit-elle. Et il y en a deux!

-Comment est-ce possible? S'interrogea Kevan. Aucun nouveau Digisauveur ne nous est arrivé jusqu'à lors!

-Tant pis, allons voir! Décida TK. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, comme le dit si bien le dicton! »

Ils coururent en direction des signaux pour se retrouver dans une grotte. Sur une énorme pierre plate étaient posés deux Digi-Œufs : l'un portait le Symbole de l'Espoir, l'autre la Lumière. Kevan et TK se regardèrent et, ensemble, décidèrent d'avancer jusqu'à eux. Ils s'abaissèrent d'un geste commun et entourèrent chacun l'œuf qui portait leur symbole respectif : l'Espoir pour TK, la Lumière pour Kevan, sous le regard appréhensif de Caty.

« Prête? Demanda Kevan. »

Tina-Karina répondit affirmativement et tira sur l'œuf. Aussitôt, celui-ci se décolla. Il se passa exactement la même chose pour Kevan. Aucun Digimon ne leur apparurent : ils avaient déjà les leurs. Mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, les yeux en points d'interrogations. Caty, elle, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il est temps d'y aller, si nous ne voulons pas que Dany et Estéban s'inquiètent! »

Les cinq Digisauveurs et leurs Digimons se rejoignirent dans la clairière. Chacun fit part de leur découverte, dont la plus impressionnante avait été que les Œufs de l'Espoir et de la Lumière aient été décollés si aisément. Soudain, Dany leva brusquement son D3 devant ses yeux.

« Regardez! S'exclama-t-elle. Un sixième point! Quelqu'un possédant un Digivice est ici, avec nous! »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant la source du signale. Soudain, un rire diabolique retentit dans l'air. Il était simple de savoir de qui il émettait : l'empereur des Digimons était là. De la forêt sortirent des Tyrannomons, tous contrôlés par un Anneau Maléfique. Sur l'un d'eux était installé l'empereur, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

« Pas mal, Dany! Dit-il en ricanant. Mais je m'étais attendu à quelque chose de mieux de votre part! Il faut croire que je vous ai surestimés!

-Tu as tué deux Digimons, peut-être plus, en es-tu conscient? Lui hurla Caty. C'est vraiment cruel de ta part! Tu es un monstre!

-Ne passons pas aux conclusions trop hatives, répliqua le tyran. Je m'amusais, c'est tout! C'est d'ailleurs bien plus intéressant que de faire des maths, jouer au foot ou aux cartes! C'était vraiment distrayant, je l'avoue!

-MALADE MENTAL! Cria Dany à son intention. »

L'empereur se contenta d'éclata à nouveau de rire. Il avait en tête un plan bien spécial : il avait eu tord en commençant par neutraliser Dany. Il fallait y aller progressivement. Éliminer d'abord Gatomon et Patamon, qui ne pouvaient se digivolver. Ensuite, ce serait le tour des autres, un à un. Il ordonna aux Tyrannomons d'attaquer, ce que ceux-ci firent en un clin d'œil. Dany, Estéban et Caty pointèrent leur D3 en direction de Veemon, Hawkmon et Armadillomon.

« HYPER-DIGIVOLUTION! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Les trois Digimons se transformèrent en Flamdramon, Halsemon et Digmon. Kevan et TK se regardèrent : comment faire pour utiliser les Œufs alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de D3? Ils virent alors une boule de feu se diriger vers Patamon et Gatomon. Ils poussèrent un cri d'effroi au moment où les deux Digimons furent frappés de plein fouet.

« Cela ne peut plus durer! Cria TK. Combattez, je suis certaine que vous y arriverez très facilement! Vous pouvez vaincre l'empereur vous aussi!

-Il faut vous battre contre les Ténèbres! Assura Kevan. Vous pouvez le faire! Patamon, Gatomon! »

Soudain, un lumière rose vint du Digivice de TK et une verte de celui de Kevan. Tous les deux les élevèrent et assistèrent à la transformation : leurs petits appareils gris étaient devenu un D3. Rose pour TK, vert pour Kevan. La jeune fille blonde fut la première à réagir. Elle prit l'œuf de l'Espoir et le tint à bout de bras.

« HYPER-DIGIVOLUTION! Hurla-t-elle. »

Aussitôt, le Digi-Œuf et Patamon brillèrent d'une lueur jaune et aveuglante. Le petit Digimon volant sembla grandir soudainement. Ses pattes s'allongèrent, un museau lui poussa. Sa petite queue orange devint beige et une crinière apparut. Le Digimon qui se tenait désormais où Patamon avait été ressemblait à un cheval orange et cuirassé, son dos orné de deux ailes.

« Patamon, Hyper-Digivolves-toi en…. Pégasusmon, l'Espoir Volant! »

Kevan suivit l'exemple de son amie. Il éleva l'œuf de la Lumière vers le ciel, obligeant les Ténèbres venus de par l'empereur des Digmons à se dissiper. Puis, rassemblant son courage et oubliant sa peur de voir Gatomon mourir, il hurla à son tour.

« HYPER-DIGIVOLUTION! »

Gatomon passa de la position debout à celle à quatre pattes. Ses gants ornés de griffes semblèrent grossirent, sa queue s'allongea, ses oreilles rétrécirent. Enfin, des ailes blanche poussèrent et se déployèrent gracieusement.

« Gatomon, Hyper-Digivolves-toi en… Nerfertimon, l'Ange de Lumière! »

Kevan et TK se regardèrent, puis sourirent : l'Hyper-Digivolution actionné, l'empereur des Digimons n'avait désormais aucune chance contre cinq Digimons cuirassés. Les cinq Digisauveurs hurlèrent d'une seule voix d'attaquer. Leurs partenaires Digimons répondirent à l'appel.

« -Magma-Flamme!

-Regard d'aigle!

-Foreuse éclair!

-Pluie d'étoiles!

-Sphinx Attaque! »

La combinaison des trois attaques eurent tôt fait de détruire les Anneaux Maléfiques qui maintenaient en esclavage les Tyrannomons. L'empereur des Digimons sauta à terre et fit face aux Digisaveurs. Il ne paraissait pas du tout avoir peur, alors qu'il était cerné de part en pare. À nouveau, Wormmon jaillit des fourrés.

« Maître, allons-nous-en! Supplia-t-il. Ils vont te faire du mal!

-Certainement pas! Répondit arrogamment l'empereur. Ils ne peuvent pas encore se mesurer à moi. Je ne les crains pas, pas même que ces Tyrannomons! »

Wormmon se mit à trembler. Il ne savait pas si les Digisauveurs allaient attaquer son maître ou non. Pegasusmon et Nefertimon se regardèrent : il était temps pour eux de lancer leur attaque spéciale, qui ne ferait pas de mal à cet enfant qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Ils se croisèrent dans les airs et leurs pattes brillèrent.

« LASSO D'OR! »

Aussitôt, un lasso se matérialisa. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'empereur des Digimons, qui esquiva l'attaque plusieurs fois de suite. Finalement, il trébucha et tomba sur le dos. Il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Alors que les deux Digimons revenaient à la charge pour le capturer une bonne fois pour toute, le Digivice des Ténèbres de l'empereur émit une lueur rose foncé. Wormmon prit la même teinte.

Le Digimon ressentit une grande force et une grande joie s'emparer de lui : il allait enfin passer au niveau des Champions! Car le Digivice des Ténèbres le permettait, étant le seul qui n'était pas affecté par les Tours Noirs. Les Digisauveurs, quant à eux, retinrent un mouvement de frayeur : en quoi cette petite bestiole allait-elle se changer?

« Wormmon, digivolves-toi en… »

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu terminé sa transformation, l'empereur des Digimons frappa son Digivice de plein fouet. Wormmon, qui était rendu à la moitié, rétrécit subitement. Ses antennes redevinrent petites, et il eut à nouveau dix minuscules pattes.

« Ça suffit! Hurla l'empereur. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un ver de terre volant sur le dos! Je fiche le camp d'ici! Reste, si tu veux! Moi je m'en vais! »

Il fit volte face et disparut à travers la forêt. Wormmon le suivit tant bien que mal. Les Digisauveurs se regardèrent, consternés : ainsi, Wormmon était le partenaire Digimon de l'empereur. De plus, celui-ci avait un D3, ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait dû être le septième Digisauveur, si on prenait en compte l'étrange fille à qui avait rêvé Dany.

Élecmon ayant repris ses forces, ils le laissèrent partir avec les Tyrannomons. Soudain, trois Digimons jaillirent de la forêt. C'était des Rockmons, des Digimons fait en pierre. Ils se jetèrent aux pieds de Dany, qui sursauta.

« S'il vous plait! Dit le premier. Vous êtes les Digisauveurs! S'il vous plait, aidez-nous! Nous n'avons nul part où aller! »

Dany échangea un regard songeur avec les autres. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger des paroles. Ils se comprirent.

« D'accord, alors venez avec nous dans le Monde Réel, proposa Dany. »

Les trois Digimons les remercièrent et sautèrent de joie. Avec les Digisauveurs, ils rentrèrent dans le Monde Réel.

**_MONDE RÉEL, JAPON, TOKYO, ODAIBA, ÉCOLE SECONDAIRE PUBLIQUE, SALLE D'ORDINATEUR, FIN MARS 2003_**

****

« Met la télévision, Estéban, dit Dany en soupirant. Ça nous changera les idées. »

Le garçon acquiesça. Il fallait oublier que Wormmon était le partenaire Digimon de l'empereur et que celui-ci le maltraitait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Car le pauvre Digimon avait à subir le fait de voir celui à qui il tenait le plus au monde devenir un monstre malade mental.

Les Digisauveurs étaient tellement consternés que même l'humour débile des trois Rockmon ne parvenaient pas à les distraire. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Wormmon était plus un souffre douleur qu'autre chose.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : un reportage spécial commença. Une femme aux cheveux bruns apparut à l'écran, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« _Aujourd'hui_, dit-elle. _J'interviewrai une jeune fille de treize ans dont le potentiel n'est plus à prouver. Elle est un génie des maths, des sciences. De tous, pour tout vous dire. Mais elle n'a pas que cela : elle est aussi une étoile montante en sport : elle excelle dans tous les domaines. Grâce à elle, son équipe de foot à remporté l'or haut la main l'année dernière. Vous en avez peut-être déjà entendu parler : il s'agit de Kim Ichijouji. »_

La caméra bougea jusqu'à avoir dans sa mire, en plus de la journaliste, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés et aux yeux d'un azurs sombres. Elle souriait et, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'elle était interviewée, ne semblait pas timide, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie durant. La journaliste lui posa quelques questions sur sa vie et sur ses projets. Ensuite vint le moment où les questions étaient posées aux parents. Ceux-ci paraissaient affreusement fiers du génie de leur fille unique.

Le reportage continua avec quelques images jusqu'à ce qu'Estéban, n'en pouvant plus, éteigne l'ordinateur d'un coup sec.

« Non mais pour qui se prend-t-elle, cette fille? Cria-t-il. Je suis aussi très bon en science, et ce même si, contrairement à MADEMOISELLE, j'ai fait sauté le laboratoire quelques fois! »

Dany, Caty, TK, Kevan, Demiveemon, Upamon, Poromon, Gatomon et Patamon éclatèrent de rire. Estéban se fâcha d'avantage, mais parvint à se contrôler au bout d'un moment. Il demanda à TK si c'était bien elle qui l'aiderait en anglais.

« Oui, répondit TK. Moi, je trouve qu'elle a l'air très gentille. C'est bien d'être sur de sois lorsqu'on passe à la télévision devant les milliers de gens, alors tu n'as pas à la traiter le prétentieuse pour autant!

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a accepté de t'aider! Répliqua Estéban.

-Mais non! »

Ils continuèrent ainsi de « discuter » de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Tous, sauf Dany. Celle-ci s'interrogeait. D'abord, le rêve de la fille aux cheveux noirs, ensuite, Elecmon qui parlait d'une fille aux cheveux noirs… et si Kim Ichijouji était tout simplement un Digisauveur, elle aussi?

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_


	5. première partie: Un Digimon agressif par...

_Bon… voici enfin un nouveau chapitre! Malheureusement, il faisait 17 pages, donc j'ai dû le couper à environ la moitié. Il en fait désormais huit. Donc, il vous faudra attendre pour savoir la fin fin fin du chapitre... et attention, il y a plein de fautes!_

**_Kristaline : _**oui, c'est en effet une réplique qui reviendra assez souvent, même lorsque l'empereur ne sera plus l'empereur… Bien la suite a attendu longtemps, na? Merci pour ta review!

**_Emilie Rosier : _**Oui, tu as tenu ta parole! :) C'est vrai que mieux vaut tard que jamais! Et merci pour ta review!

**_Wenny78 :_** Ouais, et ici encore de l'action… mais ça attendre la partie deux, en fait : Comment, Kim Ichijouji? Bien sur que non ce n'est pas elle, voyyyyyyyooooons! Voici le chapitre et merci à toi aussi pour ta review!

**_CATY :_** Dany a fait un drôle de rêve. Apparemment, une nouvelle Digisauveur devrait se joindre à nous un jour. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire. D'autre part, l'empereur des Digimons a encore fait du grabuge dans le Monde Digital. Mais cette fois, c'était bien pire : il a tué. Nous nous sommes donc rendu sur les lieux afin de chercher des informations. De leur côté, Dany et Estéban on découvert un Élecmon blessé. Le seul survivant de son petit groupe. Mon groupe, que je formais avec TK et Kevan, a découvert les œufs de l'Espoir et de la Lumière. Lorsque l'empereur a attaqué, nous étions prêts. Patamon et Gatomon se sont Hyper-Digivolvés pour la première fois et nous l'avons encore vaincu. Chose horrible : Wormmon est le partenaire Digimon de l'empereur et celui-ci l'a empêché de se digivolver au niveau des Champions.

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME**

**UN DIGIMON AGRESSIF**

**_MONDE RÉEL, JAPON, TOKYO, ODAIBA, ÉCOLE SECONDAIRE PUBLIQUE, SALLE D'ORDINATEUR, FIN MARS 2003_**

« Très… euh… jolies, tes sculptures, Caty, commenta le professeur de français de première secondaire.

-Merci madame, fit Caty en s'inclinant à la japonaise. J'ai… euh… passé un temps fou à les faire!

-Elles sont … très jolies! Répéta le professeur. »

Il se retourna vers Dany, Estéban , TK et Kevan, qui se contentèrent de sourire. Décidément, l'atmosphère n'était pas à la détente. DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon et Gatomon ne bougeaient pas, dans les bras de leur propriétaire, imitant parfaitement l'air des peluches.

« Je vous laisse, alors, continua le professeur. Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de travail! Caty, j'espère te voir l'année prochaine dans ma classe!»

Et il sortit aux pas de course. Les Digisauveurs soupirèrent, ainsi que les huit Digimons. Car les sculptures en question étaient les trois Gotsumons, ramenés du Digimonde une journée plutôt. Ceux-ci venaient de faire part aux Digisauveurs leur désir de retourner dans leur monde lorsque le professeur de français était entré. Ils avaient dû rapidement trouver une excuse, ce qui n'avait pas été facile. C'était dans ces cas-là que l'on regrettait de ne pas avoir Taline avec soi.

« Bon, en route pour le Digimonde, alors! Dit Estéban, coupant court aux pensés des autres.

-Je suis désolée, soupira TK. Mais je dois y aller. Mia a un concert et je lui ai promis d'être là.

-Alors va-y, sourit Kevan. Et amuse-toi, surtout! »

TK lui sourit à son tour, et Dany se remit à bouillir de jalousie. Afin que personne ne le remarque, elle pointa son D3 bleu vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Digi-Porte ouvre-toi! Cria-t-elle. »

Aussitôt, les quatre Digisauveurs et les Digimons furent aspirés par l'écran, en route vers le Monde Digital.

**_MONDE RÉEL, JAPON, TOKYO, TAMASHI, TERRAIN DE FOOT, FIN MARS 2003_**

Kim Ichijouji donna un violent coup de pied dans le ballon. C'était une pratique de foot, en attendant le début de la saison, mais elle ne se laissait pas de « shouter » sans arrêt. Au bout d'un moment, la gardienne commença à éviter les projectiles au lieu de tenter de les stopper : elle en avait reçut quatre dans la figure en moins d'une minute. Kim était décidément infatigable.

Son entraîneur, une femme de la trentaine aux yeux marrons, sembla remarquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez la jeune fille. En effet, elle n'avait cessé de donner des coups sur le ballon avec une rage peu commune. L'entraîneur demanda à la gardienne de but de se retirer et à Kim de cesser ses coups de pied afin de pouvoir lui parler un peu.

« Kim, est-ce que ça va? »

La principale intéressée se retourna vers elle d'un seul mouvement qui aurait suffit à effrayer n'importe qui.

« Je vais très bien madame! Fit-elle. »

Elle redonna un coup de pied dans le ballon, qui rebondit dans le but. N'ayant plus personne pour le lui rapporter, elle alla le chercher et revint vers son entraîneur.

« En es-tu certaine? Insista cette dernière. Tu m'as l'air complètement en colère. C'est-il passé quelque chose chez toi, ou bien à l'école? Je n'ai pas envie de tout savoir, seulement être au courent de la raison qui te rend si colérique.

-Rien chez moi, rien à l'école, répondit Kim. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis seulement un peu… fâchée, mais ça va passer.

-Alors pourrais-tu aller envoyer ton ballon sur le mur, là-bas? Proposa l'entraîneur. Il te reviendrait plus facilement sur une surface dur et dans un filet. »

Kim acquiesça et s'en alla en courant en direction du mur. L'entraîneur soupira, puis appela les autres joueurs. Il était temps de commencer la pratique. Kim pouvait bien s'en passer pour aujourd'hui, car elle ne semblait pas sociable du tout. Sans en savoir la raison, il était simple de voir qu'elle avait été blessée dans son orgueil.

Alors que les autres faisaient des exercices primaires, Kim ne cessa de donner de violents coups de pied sur le ballon de foot, de débarrassant ainsi peu à peu du volcan de haine qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

« J'ai… été… ridiculisée une fois … de plus! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Pour… quoi faut-il que… ces idiots… gagnent… TOUJOURS! »

Elle entra en nouveau en contracte avec le ballon, et le renvoya instantanément sur le mur. De quel droit ses enfants se permettaient-ils de la ridiculiser ainsi? Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle se trouvait face à eux et deux fois que Wormmon lui sauvait la mise. Mais la dernière fois avait été la pire : cet idiot de ver avait faillit se digivolver! Quel crétin! Kim n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une larve volante à ses côtés, ho non! Ce serait une pire insulte que d'avoir un ver de terre.

Elle donna un dernier coup au ballon qui, en rentrant en contacte avec le mur, en brisa une partie. Kim décida alors qu'il était temps d'arrêter : elle se défoulerait plus tard, dans le Digimonde, quand cela lui sera permis. En attendant, elle avait une pratique de foot… bien que celle-ci fut vraiment trop facile.

**_MONDE DIGITAL, CONTINENT SERVEUR, VILLE DES GAZIMONS, FIN MARS 2003_**

Gabumon était le partenaire Digimon de Mia, la grande sœur de Tina-Karina. Lorsqu'il avait été séparé d'elle, il avait décidé de vivre en ville, avec les Gazimons. C'était une vie paisible… jusqu'à ce que l'empereur des Digimons pointe le bout de son petit nez… car il avait en effet un petit nez, mais il n'est guère important de le mentionner ici-même.

Donc, tout avait changé depuis l'arrivée du tyran. Avec lui étaient venus des Vegiemons contrôlés par des Anneaux Maléfiques. Le plus fort d'entre eux, RedVegiemon, était particulièrement redoutable. Il était le chef de la petite armée de Vegiemons et son attaque pouvait être mortelle.

De plus, l'empereur avait installé, au sommet de la colline qui sur-planait le village, une Tour Noire. Celles-ci étaient toujours sur les territoires conquis, et marquaient sans doute que le méchant garçon en avait pris possession.

Et, pour terminer, l'empereur des Digimons avaient fait enfermer Gabumon et les Gazimons dans une prison, attendant de faire d'eux ses esclaves, ce qui ne serait tarder. Il avait toujours besoin de nouveaux « volontaires » pour les travaux forcés.

Bref, Gabumon était au bord de la déprime. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il aurait aimé voir Mia rappliquer, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Elle avait sans nul doute beaucoup grandit, en quatre ans. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle n'était âgée que de douze ans! À seize années d'existence, Mia devait être devenue une jolie jeune fille.

Ce fut le fait de vouloir à tout prix la revoir qui poussa Gabumon a s'échapper. Malheureusement, il tomba rapidement sur l'empereur. Celui-ci parut extrêmement dessus et fit une moue déconfite. Puis, il soupira et leva les bras au ciel, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Il réprima aussitôt son geste. Mais Gabumon avait vu : l'empereur des Digimons avait eu une manière tout à fait féminine d'agir. Étrange…

« Bon, tu me déçois beaucoup, Gabumon, dit le garçon. Je croyais que tu allais rester tranquille, mais il faut croire que les Digimons des Digi-nuls ne sont pas fait pour cela. Tant pis, tu seras puni. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te faire tuer! Aller, au revoir, et fais de beaux rêves, dans ton Digi-Œuf! »

Il éclata de rire et se détourna, toujours suivit par Wormmon. Aussitôt apparut RedVegiemon. Il regarda Gabumon de son regard rouge (il était contrôlé par un Anneau Maléfique) et le frappa de plein fouet. Gabumon roula jusqu'au bord d'une falaise d'où il tomba. Il entra en contacte avec l'eau avec un « SPALSH » sonore et calla…

**_MONDE RÉEL, JAPON, TOKYO, ODAIBA, SALLE DE CONCERT, FIN MARS 2003_**

Une jeune fille de seize ans était debout sur scène, une guitare accrochée sur son épaule et un micro devant sa bouche. Derrière elle étaient d'autres filles de son âge, jouant ardemment d'autres instruments. La jeune fille avait des cheveux blonds et raides qui lui arrivaient un peu en bas des épaules et des yeux bleus éclatants.

À un moment, elle laisse sa guitare, s'empara du micro et se mit à chanter. Dans la salle, les cris fusèrent : Mia Ishida chantait vraiment bien. Dans les coulisses, TK avait une place de choix : elle était sur le côté de la scène, à observer sa grande-sœur qui donnait son vrai premier spectacle en public. Lorsque celui-ci fut terminé, elle applaudit dix fois plus fort que les autres, sifflant affreusement aigu.

Mia l'aperçue et lui fit un geste amicale. TK leva les pouces bien haut dans les airs, pour lui signifier qu'elle avait réussi. Quand sa grande-sœur la rejoignit, elle sauta dans ses bras.

« Félicitation, c'était vraiment super! Fit-elle.

-Merci, TK, dit Mia, rougissante. »

Les deux sœurs continuèrent de parler durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon se pointe. Il avait les cheveux marrons et les yeux de la même couleur. TK et Mia remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il ressemblait étrangement à Dany Motomiya. Elles apprirent alors qu'il était son grand frère, et qu'il admirait Mia depuis un moment. Celle-ci rougit à nouveau alors que le garçon lui tendait un stylo afin qu'elle lui signe un autographe, mais se ressaisit assez rapidement.

« Je suis Justin Motomiya! Se présenta-t-il. »

Il aperçut soudain TK et lui sourit aussi.

« Tu dois être Tina-Karina! Déduit-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi! Dany a l'air à être vraiment jalouse de ta personne! Et elle a raison! Tu es très mignonne, et tu m'as l'air très sympa! »

TK éclata de rire. Oui, cela ne l'étonnait pas de Dany. Car, en effet, il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre les deux filles. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas pour autant d'être amies. Soudain, le Digivice de Mia se mit à sonner. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et filèrent le plus rapidement possible, après avoir dit au revoir à Justin, bien entendu… cela n'aurait pas été poli de fuir ainsi.

« Tu crois que c'est l'empereur? Demanda Mia à TK tandis qu'elles couraient vers le bâtiment de l'école secondaire publique d'Odaiba.

-J'en ai l'impression, répondit TK en hochant la tête. Allons vite rejoindre les autres! Ils s'occupent de libérer les Digimons prisonniers de l'arène de l'empereur. Dépêche-toi! »

Mia acquiesça et suivit sa sœur à l'intérieur de l'école. Elles se dirigèrent à la vitesse de la lumière vers la salle des ordinateurs, se fichant du fait que, peut-être, elles se feraient prendre avant d'arriver à destination. Gabumon avait des problèmes et il fallait l'aider.

**MONDE DIGITAL, CONTINENT SERVEUR, ARÈNE DE L'EMPEREUR DES DIGIMONS, FIN MARS 2003**

Veemon changea sur une des cellules, aidé de Gatomon, qui donnait de violents coups de griffe au fer. Agumon (lui et Taline étaient venus les rejoindre plus tard), de son côté, crachait des flammes sur une autre grille, ainsi que Hawkmon qui prenait sa plume et attaquait. Finalement, Armadillomon se mettait en boule et roulait en direction du métal. Bientôt, tous les Digimons furent libérés et s'en furent en courant, remerciant chaleureusement les Digisauveurs.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi! Dit Dany, passant sa main derrière sa tête. Encore une fois, nous avons contrarier cet idiot d'empereur des Digimons!

-Je ne crois pas. »

La voix venait de la forêt. Les humains et les Digimons présents n'avaient pas besoin de se poser de questions : ils savaient qu'elle venait de TK. Celle-ci émergea d'entre les arbres, le souffle cours, ses cheveux blonds ondulés aplatit sur sa tête. Derrière elle venait Mia. Comme Dany, Estéban et Caty ne l'avaient jamais rencontrée, les présentations furent obligatoires.

« Mia, voici Dany, la jeune fille qui possède le Symbole du Courage, Estéban, celui qui a celui de l'Amour et enfin Caty, qui possède le Savoir, dit Taline. Dany, Estéban, Caty, cette fille aux cheveux blonds est ma meilleure amie, Mia, et la grande-sœur de TK. C'est un Digisauveur et ma partenaire de Fusion.

-Fusion? Fit Caty avec intérêt.

-Toi, le Symbole du Savoir te va à la perfection, rit Mia. Disons qu'une Fusion se produit quand deux Digimons digivolvent leur ADN pour en former un beaucoup plus puissant. WarGreymon, la forme Méga d'Agumon, et MétalGarurumon, celle de Gabumon, mon Digimon, sont devenus Omnimon, du niveau Oméga. C'était durant une bataille sur Internet, quand le temps nous semblait compté.

-Mais bien sur! S'écria Estéban, faisant sursauter tous les autres. J'ai assisté à cette bataille! Mais bon, puisque j'avais neuf ans, je n'ai pas bien compris l'ampleur du désastre. Pourtant, je n'ai pas quitté des yeux l'écran, comme si je savais que quelque chose d'important était entrain de se produire.

-J'aimerai bien qu'une Digivolution de l'ADN se produise devant mes yeux, dit Kevan. À l'époque, je n'ai rien pu voir : j'étais allé à l'anniversaire d'un des mes amis… »

Les autres ne parlèrent pas durent un moment : ils pensaient tous. Soudain, Mia se souvenu de la raison de son arrivée dans le Digimonde. Elle en fit part aux Digisauveurs, qui acceptèrent de l'aider. Tout pour encore faire baver de rage l'empereur des Digimons. Ils se mirent en route, marchant le plus rapidement possible. Mia suivait le signal émit par son Digivice.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent devant une rivière au débit très rapide. Si Gabumon avait tenté de la remonter, c'était sans espoir : il était sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était. Or, Mia ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Digimon aurait voulu faire une chose aussi stupide. À moins que l'empereur soit en dessous de tout cela…

Soudain, Patamon et Gatomon poussèrent un cri de surprise. Les deux Digimons coururent vers le bord de la rivière et semblèrent vouloir tirer quelque chose de l'eau. Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon et Agumon vinrent les aider. Au bout d'un moment, Gabumon émergea, complètement trempé, grelottant de froid et éternuant.

Mia courut vers lui et, sans porter attention à son uniforme (son groupe et elle avaient malheureusement dû donner leur premier spectacle en public avec leur uniforme, pour une raison inconnue… satané collège!), se jeta sur le sol. Elle s'écorcha les genoux mais ne s'en soucia guère : l'important était que Gabumon soit vivant, rien d'autre.

Elle ne s'inquiéta même pas du fait de se mouiller elle-même. Elle prit Gabumon dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en pleurant.

« Mia? Fit le Digimon. C'est toi?

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit Mia en réprimant un sanglot. »

Gabumon se dégagea. Il avait un peu repris ses forces. Ainsi, il regarda sa partenaire humaine. Oui, Mia avait vraiment changé. Elle avait grandit et avait désormais l'air d'une presque femme, et non d'une fille entre deux âges. Sa coiffure aussi avant changé, contrairement à celle de Taline, qui était restée la même. Mia s'était faite pousser les cheveux, mais elle avait toujours cette même et éternelle mèche qui lui traînant dans le visage. Les yeux, quant à eux, étaient toujours les mêmes : bleus éclatants.

Le Digimon se jeta dans les bras de Mia et l'étreignit à son tour. C'était comme avant, avant que Gennai leur annonce qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer pour peut-être ne plus jamais se revoir. Mais un nouvel ennemi était arrivé et il fallait le combattre. Et c'est ce qu'ils feraient.

« Il y a un problème, dit soudain Gabumon. Je n'ai pas pu me digivolver en Garurumon. J'ai parlé à Biyomon et Tentomon, dernièrement : ils ont la même chose. Est-ce que toi, Agumon, tu y arrives?

-Non, répondit le Dinosaure orange. Patamon non plus. Pour ce qui est de Gatomon, elle est déjà à son niveau Champion. Mais les nouveaux Digisauveurs peuvent utiliser un nouveau mode de Digivolution qui s'appelle l'Hyper-Digivolution. C'est assez spécial et ce n'est que les nouveaux Digivices, les D3, qui ont cette capacité. »

Gabumon acquiesça, puis leur raconta ce qui se produisait dans la ville des Gazimons. Enfin, il leur fit par de son plan afin de délivrer ses amis. Les autres écoutèrent religieusement. Quand il eut fini, Taline fit signe à Dany de se lever. La jeune fille la regarda, perplexe.

« Tu es le Chef des Digisauveurs possédant l'Hyper-Digivolution, dit Taline du ton le plus sérieux du monde. Donc, c'est à toi de choisir. »

Dany sourit et se redressa sur ses pieds. Elle attendit un moment, histoire de faire languir les autres, et enfin, s'exprima.

« Je trouve que c'est tout simplement une bonne idée! Déclara-t-elle. C'est encore une bonne occasion de ridiculiser l'empereur des Digimons! Alors allons-y!

-OUI! Hurlèrent les autres. »

Les sept Digisauveurs et les sept Digimons se levèrent et commencèrent à se préparer, physiquement et psychologiquement. Car il leur en faudrait beaucoup pour ne pas mourir de rire durant l'opération.


End file.
